Warrington Effect
by AmarieN
Summary: When Cassius Warrington's name flew from the Goblet of Fire the entire course of the war shifted. Harry now found himself gaining friends he'd never imagined, losing people he cared about all while trying to survive the brewing war. But strength came from numbers and Cassius Warrington had given Harry more than he could imagine. Based on the Tumblr post. AU. Rating is cautionary.
1. Year 4: Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** This story is very much based off of the Tumblr post of what would've happened if Cassius Warrington from Slytherin had been chosen instead of Cedric. I am taking my own spin on the post and especially after fourth year the story really takes on its own form to be mine. There will probably be familiar lines during fourth year, and even a little during fifth year but obviously this will be AU. There will be romances but just like the actual books that won't be the focus. Obviously anything you recognize is JK Rowlings. And if you know the original post on Tumblr I'd love to give credit for this idea. I'm doing my best to make it my own!

The first chapter is unusually short, they will get longer. I'm editing this myself so I hope there aren't too many grammar mistakes.

* * *

Cassius Warrington knew many things about his life. One: he was not particularly handsome, two: he made decent grades in all his subjects, three: his parents loved him dearly… But none of those things mattered at the moment. The only thing that did matter was that he knew the look on his girlfriend's face and he was in trouble. No amount of decent grades or parent's love would be able to save him if Callie was on a rampage.

"How could you not tell me!" she bellowed out in a very unladylike manner as she smacked him over the head.

"Love, what have I forgotten to inform you of this time?" he said with a chuckle.

Callie had a temper, one he'd seen a million times in their two years of dating. The way she got fired up entertained him more than anything else; her face could get as dark red as her hair when she got herself worked up. Usually she was angry over nothing and he would simply kiss her hand or cheek and her complexion would quickly fade back to a perfect sun kissed tan.

"I had to overhear some Gryffindor kid tell Potter you entered your name this morning? _Gryffindor_ , really! I just wanted to grab some breakfast and instead I find out that you didn't even bother to tell me you'd entered yourself in some kind of death game? You know how dangerous this tournament has been in the past and you couldn't even be bothered to tell me?"

"Calliope Seraphina Vaisey," he caught her arm as it swung towards him again, gently turning her hand to kiss the inside of her palm and press it against his own cheek, "I didn't enter. I was going to but when I was there in front of the cup I just… I couldn't. I ran into a few people as I left the Hall this morning so I'm sure a rumor started. But I didn't enter the death game." He said laughing again.

Her tune changed rather quickly when she heard. Suddenly her rants were about being brave and defending his school. How he deserved the honor of being a Champion.

"It won't be a Slytherin. There is no point in entering. I won't change my mind."

Maybe in a different life she would have listened and let him go on with the rest of his Halloween but not now.

"You're _afraid_."

"Callie…"

"No, you are. You're afraid and that's fine. You're allowed to be afraid, Cass. But I know you, and you're a Slytherin through and through. You want this opportunity, you're aching to enter."

Cassius knew she was right. Every part of him wanted to prove that he was good enough. He had been proving himself since day one because that was what Slytherins do. The entire school was against him, just for being a snake. But if he could prove that he was good, that he deserved to be a valued member of the school it could change everything.

"The other students would never accept me, they'd rather cheer for a different school to win."

"You'd have every Slytherin, and all of their parents behind you. You'd make us proud. You'd make _me_ proud."

Fighting with Callie was useless and he knew as much. She had realized that not entering was out of fear and she wasn't going to let go until she had pushed and nagged him to death. But what was the point of being a Champion when the very school he would fight for wouldn't want him?

"Either you enter or I will."

Her birthday had been the day before. She officially could enter and he'd be able to do nothing to stop her. She was just the type of person to be picked, kind and fair even to those outside their house but strong and powerful. She would put herself in danger in his place.

"Callie, no."

"Women have been Champions before. I'm strong enough."

"Your father would kill me if I let you. There won't be much of a wedding if your father revokes our marriage agreement."

"Then I guess you'd better enter for yourself…" she smirked.

Cassius knew he was being played but she was serious. If he truly refused to enter his name before the deadline she would enter instead. Just learning of Callie's attempt to compete would be enough to send her father into a rage that could ruin their future plans. This was not the way pureblood women behaved.

"You haven't given me much of a choice, now, have you?"


	2. Year 4: Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Still based off the Tumblr post, and still the amazing characters and universe from JK Rowling. Another unusually short chapter...

* * *

When it was time for the goblet to choose the Champions everyone sat on the edge of their seat. Dumbledore stood in front of them all seeming to enjoy the eagerness of his students and guests. Slytherins were subtly looking to Warrington, since he had announced before they left for the feast that he had entered. Hufflepuffs were chatting quietly, whispering about Cedric Diggory and what a great Champion he would make.

Harry Potter had managed to remain excited about the tournament. Finally it was a year that wouldn't be about him. Instead he would get to enjoy at least one of his school years like any other student. He, along with the other Gryffindors were hoping for Angelina's name to be called. But if he was honest with himself he would be happy with any Champion as long as Hogwarts won in the end.

As sparks began to fly from the goblet Harry's eyes widened in suspense. A single piece of parchment flew from the flame into Dumbledore's hand. It was charred form the red hot fire. As the flames faded back to the smooth blueish color they had been before the paper erupted Dumbledore read aloud.

"The champion for Durmstrang will be Viktor Krum."

The whole Hall erupted into cheers for the famous flyer. Ron was screaming in Harry's ear and Karkaroff could be heard loudly over everyone singing the praises of his student. It took a minute for the excitement to wind down. Not only was it the first Champion to be announced but it was one that everyone knew. Harry finished out the clapping, thinking to himself that Krum would probably have quite a few fans outside his own school.

It was only after the clapping died down that the flames changed color again. A second piece of parchment spat out from the fire towards Dumbledore.

"The champion for Beauxbatons is Fleur Delacour!"

As the blonde stood all the male's eyes turned to her. She made her way to the back room where Krum had disappeared to after his name had been called. Hermione pointed out to Harry that the rest of her school didn't appear to be happy for her. Harry watched as girls sobbed over not be chosen. It was almost laughable the way their beautiful faces scrunched up to transform into something snot and tear covered.

As the fire prepared to release the last name, the Hogwarts Champion. It was like the whole Hall had silenced, besides the few girls that were still sobbing over not being picked but they did their best to quiet their tears.

"The Hogwarts champion," Dumbledore called out to the silent crowd, "is Cassius Warrington."

The Slytherin House erupted into cheers, clapping loudly as Cassius stood and began his walk to the front of the room. However, the other three Houses didn't have the same reaction. Hufflepuffs were quiet and disappointed over Diggory not being chosen. Ravenclaws were cautiously watching as the snake made his way towards the Champion's door. But the Gryffindors had erupted in a loud round of boos.

"No!" Ron had called loudly enough to be heard over the Slytherins.

"Cheater!" The twins called out, Fred wrapping his arm around Angelina –though she didn't look too personally offended by not being chosen.

Cassius continued walking with his head high until he had made his way back to room only Champions were allowed in. He was used to this, he was a Slytherin and he would survive. This was exactly what he had warned Callie would happen if he entered.

"Excellent!"

Dumbledore called out to the quiet room. It hadn't taken long for the Slytherin's excitement to die down and the room became silent once more. Cassius had made his way out of the room and Dumbledore could conclude their evening.

"Well, we now have our three champions. I am sure I can count upon all of you, including the remaining students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, to give your champion every ounce of support you can muster. By cheering your champion on, you will contribute in a very real-"

Harry didn't notice right away when Dumbledore had stopped speaking. He was thinking instead that Dumbledore must hate having a Slytherin Champion as much as the rest of them. Harry wasn't sure how he would be expected to support a Slytherin as his school's leader. It just didn't seem possible. It took Harry a moment to realize what everyone else in the room had already noticed; the fire of the goblet had turned red again and sparks were flying from the cup. A fourth piece of parchment flew from the goblet to Dumbledore's hand.

There was a long pause as Dumbledore stared at the paper. It seemed as if he didn't believe what was written. The whole Hall stared at Dumbledore, who could only stare at the parchment in his hand. Finally, he cleared his throat and called out-

" _Harry Potter_."


	3. Year 4: Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Still based on the Tumblr post and still JK Rowling's world. I'm just messing with it. There will be some familiar and some similar but alter dialogue in this chapter. But also yay for a chapter that is actually a normal length for me. Each chapter from here on out should be around this length.**

* * *

Every eye was on him. Harry could literally feel the stares of all his peers and the visiting schools turn on him the moment the word 'Harry' had come from Dumbledore's mouth. There was no sound. Not even Gryffindor called out for him with happy cheers for their Champion. McGonagall had stood from the professor's table and made her way to Dumbledore's side. Harry didn't care what she was whispering, he just cared that every Gryffindor was staring at him as though he had cost them something.

"I didn't put my name in. You know I didn't." Harry said to Hermione and Ron who both could only stare at him blankly.

Dumbledore called out for him again and it was Hermione who urged Harry to go to the Headmaster. As Harry stood it felt like weights had been placed on every inch of his body. Not only was he struggling to take a step but his arms felt like they might very well melt into the floor. It was the longest walk he had ever taken. If he had ever felt he'd gotten too much attention before he was wrong, that was nothing compared to what he was experiencing as he made his way to Dumbledore.

"Well… through the door, Harry." Dumbledore said to him with no smile or twinkle in his eye.

McGonagall looked concerned as he made his way past her, Snape stared at him suspiciously from his seat. It was like every head had to physically turn to follow his move. Even Hagrid watched him shocked, with no sign of being happy or excited.

Behind the door was a room Harry had never seen before. Large and ornately decorated everything in it fit the idea that Champions belonged in the room. Viktor and Fleur were standing together by the fire, Warrington sat in the large armchair only a few feet away from them, listening to what they had to say but remaining distances form them.

"What is it?" Fleur questioned when Harry did nothing but stare at them, "Do zey want us back in ze Hall?"

Harry looked from Krum to Fleur. They looked like they belonged there. Strong and assured, they were Champions. As his eyes scanned over to Warrington he couldn't help but feel even more nervous in the presence of the Slytherin sixth year.

"Unlikely." Warrington said under his breath.

Harry couldn't help but wonder if the boy knew, after all Harry got himself into trouble every single year. Why should this one be any different?

"Extraordinary!" Bagman called out as he made his way to Harry and grasped his arm, "Absolutely extraordinary! Gentlemen… lady, may I introduce –incredible though it may seem- the fourth Triwizard champion?"

Harry wanted to disappear. To melt into the floor and vanish from sight. Krum had straightened up and was staring at him as if he was a threat. Fleur seemed amused but offended by the idea. Warrington though, he just looked as though he would have guessed it all along. As if he assumed Harry would find some way to involve himself in the glory for the year.

"Oh, vairy funny joke, Meester Bagman."

"Joke? No, no not at all. Harry's name just came out of the Goblet of Fire."

"Of course it bloody well did." Warrington huffed sinking farther into his armchair.

"Language." Krum warned gesturing towards Fleur.

"Oh shut it, there's an age restriction but that doesn't matter to Harry bloody Potter. He has to be in on the action."

"I didn't…" Harry started to defend himself but he quickly shut his mouth as the door opened once again and more people entered the room.

McGonagall led the way followed by Dumbledore, Crouch, Karkaroff, Madame Maxime, and Snape trailed behind them all. McGonagall quickly rushed to Harry's side, as if she was standing between him and the others. Snape joined Warrington by the fire, standing over him as if they were about to have a family portrait drawn. The noise from the Hall was clear, his name had started an uproar but Crouch closed the door and the noise vanished.

"Professor, will they allow this?" Warrington asked Snape.

"Well… it is amazing, but I don't think there can be any ducking out at this stage." Bagman said cheerfully to the room.

"Madame Maxime! Zis little boy is to compete also?" Fleur questioned walking to her Headmistress.

Harry couldn't help but feel a little insulted. He wasn't some child, he was fourteen. Sure he had been underdeveloped because of his childhood, but he was no _little boy_. McGonagall placed her hand on his shoulder as if she could sense he was agitated.

"What is ze meaning of zis, Dumbly-dorr?" Maxime cried out, following McGonagall's lead and placing her large hands on Fleur's shoulders protectively.

"I'd rather like to know that myself, Dumbledore. _Two_ Hogwarts champions? I don't remember anyone telling me the host school is allowed two champions –or have I not read the rules carefully enough?"

Karkaroff was cold and distanced. Harry imagined he was a more charming version of Snape. He seemed cruel and harsh, unforgiving, but a smile remained on his face. It was fake and forced but Harry assumed it was an act to keep the other adults from figuring out how he truly felt about things.

"Potter, always does find a way to take the glory from his classmates." Snape spoke up from behind Warrington.

"Severus, Mister Potter has not been proven guilty of anything, yet." McGonagall stated.

The yet she had added didn't really make Harry feel any better about the situation.

"We were under the impression that your Age Line would keep out younger contestants, Dumbledore." Karkaroff still had the fake smile plastered across his face and his voice was oddly pleasant for his words, "Otherwise we would, of course, have brought along a wider selection of candidates from our own schools."

"As I said, it is surely Potter's fault. He has a determination to break any rule that is set in place. He has been crossing lines ever since he arrived here-"

"Thank you, Severus, but that is enough," Dumbledore turned to Harry, "Did you put your name into the Goblet of Fire, Harry?" he asked calmly.

"No," Warrington snorted out a laugh at the word, "I didn't do anything. I'm not snake, I don't-"

"Mister Potter." McGonagall said softly to calm him.

"Did you ask an older student to put it into the Goblet of Fire for you?" Dumbledore continued ignoring the Slytherins behind him.

" _No_." Harry said definitively.

"Obviously Potter is lying. His name didn't magically appear in the cup for no reason." Warrington called out.

"Dumbly-dorr must 'ave made a mistake wiz ze line." Maxime concluded.

"It is possible, of course." Dumbledore nodded at her words.

"What nonsense. There was no mistake with the line."

"Then what, Potter has found his way into the tournament. He must have done something." Snape jumped in.

Harry looked over at Snape and even though he hated him he couldn't help but feel bad. When was the last time Slytherin had something of their own? Warrington must have been chosen for a reason, but Harry's name coming out of that cup overshadowed anything he'd have done.

The adults kept speaking back and forth but Harry couldn't take his eyes off of the other Hogwarts champion, the real Hogwarts champion. However his own name had gotten in the cup he wished he could change it. Warrington certainly wasn't the champion he wanted but he'd rather it was him that got injured fighting in the tournament. Harry had been through enough.

"You can't leave your champion now. He's got to compete. They've all got to compete. Binding magical contract, like Dumbledore said. Convenient, eh?"

Harry's eyes swung over to the door where Moody must have just entered. He wasn't sure how long he'd been standing there not saying a thing to defend himself as the adults around him argued over his guilt in the situation. All he knew was that if what Moody said was true he was going to be forced to compete in the thing.

Karkaroff answered Moody but had tensed at his words. Moody had caught on and commented on the man's nature. Someone had to have put his name in the goblet, someone that knew he would be forced to compete in the tournament.

"…I don't hear him saying a word…" Moody said looking at Harry.

Harry still couldn't speak. None of this sounded fair. He didn't want to compete. People had died during the tournament before. He'd had enough almost dying for one lifetime. In fact he'd had enough almost dying for more than one lifetime, but it seemed his life was only just getting difficult. The adults around him continued arguing, getting louder and shouting directly at each other until Dumbledore had calmed the situation down.

"Couldn't leave Hogwarts with a rightful champion, could he." Warrington commented to Krum.

Had McGonagall not still had her hand on Harry's shoulder he would've jumped the other boy. He didn't choose this, no matter what any snake thought. Bagman seemed to take the lull in fighting as a sign to quickly move on from the subject.

"Right, well. Got to give our champions their instructions, haven't' we? Barty, want to do the honors?"

Crouch seemed to have only just woken up. He had said nothing during the fighting, only observed or waved off the others if they turned to him for an opinion.

"Yes, instructions. Yes… the first task."

Harry noticed Crouch looked ill in a way he hadn't before. The World Cup hadn't been too long before but Crouch looked as if the life had been drained out of him. It was worse as he stepped into the firelight. His skin was pale and thin, it seemed a strong wind could knock him down.

"The first task is designed to test your daring so we are not going to be telling you what it is. Courage in the face of the unknown is an important quality in a wizard… very important… The first task will take place on November the twenty-fourth, in front of the other students and the panel of judges. The champions are not permitted to ask for or accept help of any kind from their teachers to complete the tasks in the tournament. The champions will face the first challenge armed only with their wands. They will receive information about the second task when the first is over. Due to the demanding and time-consuming nature of the tournament, the champions are exempted from end-of-year tests. I think that's all, is it, Albus?"

Dumbledore agreed and began to usher the other adults from the room. The other champions left with their Heads making their way out of the castle to where they were staying. Dumbledore looked between Warrington and Harry. Snape and McGonagall quietly made their way to the door but didn't leave.

"Harry, I suggest you go to bed," Dumbledore said his eyes ignoring the Slytherin all together, "I imagine Gryffindor will want to celebrate with you."

He left the room with nothing else to say ushering both McGonagall and Snape with him. Harry moved towards the door, no intention of speaking to Warrington.

"How'd you manage it, Potter?"

"Excuse me?"

"They may all act like they don't think you did this but I'm no idiot. I've gone to school with you for three years already. It's not like you could just let a Slytherin win."

Warrington moved to leave, as though he didn't want an answer to his own question.

"I'm not lying. I didn't do this. But you're right, Hogwarts shouldn't have a slimy Slytherin as a champion. It shouldn't be me, and I wish it wasn't. But it bloody well shouldn't be you."

"You won't even survive the first task." Warrington said sweeping out of the room and letting the door slam shut behind him.

Harry was fuming the entire way up to the tower. Not only had he been looking forward to a normal year but he had been excited to watch the tournament. Now he was competing in something that could kill him, and he had to deal with a snake. It was only Halloween and already this year sucked. As he reached the portrait his mind stood still. _Halloween_. God, he hated this day.

"You should've told us you entered!" Fred bellowed out as he walked through the portrait hole.

"How did you do it without getting a beard? Brilliant!" George called out.

They both looked slightly annoyed. Impressed, but annoyed that their own plan to boycott the Age Line had failed so miserably and so publicly while Harry had somehow managed to get his name chosen.

"I didn't-"

Angelina swooped down on his singing praises, believing he was the next best choice since she hadn't been picked. Harry wasn't sure what to say to her in response. But it seemed like everywhere he turned another peer was there to sing his praises. Katie Bell started everyone on a rant against Slytherin, excited there was a champion that could take down the snakes in something new. Everyone forced food on him, despite the fact that he told them he was stuffed from the feast. Lee Jordan was forcing Butterbeer on others and singing praises for Harry, Gryffindor, and Hogwarts in general.

Everyone was questioning Harry on how he had managed to fool the goblet, but no one seemed to believe or listen when he told them he hadn't done it. No one wanted to hear that he had no clue what had happened. George was determined to keep him up and socializing but finally Harry won and made his way up to his dorm. When the door to his room shut behind him he closed his eyes and took a breath, enjoying the silence.

Ron was lying on his own bed, still dressed in his robes.

"Where've you been?" Harry cried out to him.

He hadn't seen Hermione or Ron all night. It made sense for Hermione to avoid a party but he had expected Ron to be down with the others. He had needed someone by his side.

"Oh, hello."

The room was tense and awkward. Harry could tell Ron didn't really want to be speaking with him. Ron sat up and his bed, swinging his legs over to the side.

"So, congratulations."

"What d'you mean, congratulations?"

"I'm sure you're real thrilled with yourself. I mean no one wanted a Slytherin champion, but you really went above and beyond. Not even Fred and George could manage it. Fred and George! But you know it makes sense, you always have to stop the Slytherins."

"Ron what are you on about? It's not like you're all chummy with the snakes. But I didn't put my name in the goblet. Someone else must've done it."

"Yeah right. What would they do that for?"

"I don't know. To pit me against a sixth year Slytherin that I'm sure hates my guts. To prove that I don't know what I'm doing, to embarrass the hell out of me… To kill me."

"I would've thought you'd tell _me_ the truth. It's not like I'm gonna run off and tell everyone the secret about how you managed it. I mean if you don't want to tell everyone fine, but it's not like you got in trouble for it right? The portraits are already talking, Dumbledore's letting you compete. A thousand galleons prize money, eh? And you don't have to do end-of-year tests either…"

"Ron, I didn't do this! Why would I want to go fight a Slytherin two years older than me? I get enough from Malfoy on a daily basis. I didn't put my name in that goblet!"

"Yeah right! Trying to make this about the Slytherins when you said this morning you would've done it late last night when no one could see you. I'm not stupid, you know!"

"Really? I wouldn't know, cause you tend to do a damn good impression of it." Harry snapped back at him.

It was ridiculous. Ron was his best friend and he didn't believe him over something so simple.

"Yeah?" Ron wasn't even pretending to be happy or neutral now he was just pissed, "You want to… know what. Go to hell."

And that was it. Something had broken between them and Harry wasn't sure if he'd be able to fix it. Ron had thrown himself back onto his bed and shut the curtains tight. The one person Harry had assumed he could count on had turned his back, had hid from him. Ron had been the one person Harry had been sure would believe him.


	4. Year 4: Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** So honestly I had totally forgotten that I started posting this story already so I have been happily writing away on it and not updating at all. I am horrible -I know. But now I'm all ready to post again and hope you enjoy.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or anything created by JK. Because the butterfly effect hasn't been major yet there will be a lot that looks familiar, just know things become more mine during fifth year, and more uniquely mine after fifth year.

* * *

On Sunday Harry woke up feeling just as miserable as when he had finally fallen asleep. All of his dorm mates had left, though Ron's curtains were still pulled tight so for all Harry knew he was still there pouting. Harry thought about going to confront him, to open the curtains and make Ron talk, make him believe. But the red head had taken things too far. And Harry wasn't sure he was ready to deal with things if Ron was behind the curtains.

As he left the tower he bumped in to Hermione. Though he hardly thought it was an accident on her part. She had some toast wrapped up for him and a smile on her face, sad though it might be.

"I brought you this… Want to go for a walk?"

They made their way down the stairs and quickly went outside without so much as a glance towards the Great Hall. Hermione informed him Ron had in fact been down at breakfast and was talking up a storm with their peers. It seemed while the older Gryffindors were excited to have someone from their house to cheer for the boys in their own year were quickly being swayed by Ron's words.

"Of course I knew you hadn't entered yourself. The look on your face… well it just would've made no sense. And Ron is being ridiculous of course. It wouldn't have mattered who the other champion was. Cassius Warrington being in Slytherin had no effect on the situation. Of course Ron doesn't think you entered yourself, not really."

"What's that supposed to mean, not really?"

"Oh Harry, isn't it obvious. He's jealous. First a Slytherin of all people gets chosen and then…"

"Then…"

"Look, it's always you who gets all the attention, you know it is. I know it's not your fault, you don't ask for it. But a Slytherin and you were picked as champions, meanwhile the only thing Ron's ever really had was a hand me down rat that turned out to be a crazed killer. You're famous and now you're going to get more attention and a Slytherin is going to get attention. It was just one too many things."

"Great, well tell him we can swap. He can get killed by the sixth year snake and I'll sit on the sidelines and watch. Really, let him know I won't mind."

"You and he will figure this out."

Hermione placed her hand gently on his arm and sat him down by the lake. There wasn't much else she could do to repair their friendship. One of the two boys would have to give on their own. That would be the only way things would go back to normal. Harry thought back to the year before, how he and Ron had so easily shut Hermione out. They ignored her and let her struggle on her own while they had some sort of special we don't like you boy's club.

"I won't run after him. Maybe he'll believe me when I've broken my neck or worse."

"Not funny. I've been thinking…"

Harry wanted to make a joke but he held it back. Hermione might be the only friend he had for the year, maybe longer. He needed to make sure to be on her good side if Ron was going to isolate him.

"Write to Sirius. You've got to tell him what happened. This is dangerous to begin with, but a Slytherin was chosen and then you it just seems to…"

"Convenient." Harry finished.

She was right. He knew this was a problem. A Slytherin being chosen pointed towards someone wanting to get him in a position to be hurt. Any time the snakes were involved in something bad news followed. Harry didn't want to bother Sirius, didn't want to be the reason he may return to the country from wherever he was hiding. But this was important. This was a snake versus him.

"Okay, I'll write to him. But I can't use Hedwig. He told me not to use her again… if any Slytherins notice her out and tip off their parents… I have to use a regular owl."

"Anyone can use a school owl." Hermione informed him.

She walked with him to the Owlery so he could deliver the letter. Harry wasn't sure what to write on the parchment. Nothing felt good enough. He and Sirius didn't really know each other, but the man felt more like a father than his Uncle ever had. Harry wasn't sure how to explain the situation, what details he was supposed to add or leave out. In the end the letter turned into a rant about how Hogwarts could possibly have a Slytherin champion with a quick by the way type of message adding that he himself had been chosen as well.

It wasn't the most eloquent of letters written but Harry figured it got the point across. Hedwig had been upset with him for not using her to send the letter. Harry had tried to reason with her, but as smart as she may be she was still an owl and the conversation was fairly one sided. Hermione tied the note to a school owl in the end and sent it off for him while he fought his own stubborn pet.

Hermione spent the rest of the day with him, watching as people he normally spoke to avoided him in the hallways. She wrapped her arm around his whenever people walked by and gave him a nasty glance. Harry would do his best to ignore the sad smile on her face through dinner as Ron talked with Seamus very loudly about how Harry was a traitor for not sharing his secret. But if that day had been bad Harry knew the next would be worse; normally Care of Magical Creatures was one of his favorite parts of the day but it meant Slytherins.

Harry had managed to avoid the snakes but as he made his way to Hagrid's cabin he knew there would be no way to escape Malfoy. Just as Harry would have imagined Malfoy strolled up to the cabin with his trademark sneer plastered on his face.

"Ah, look boys," he said to his cronies the second he was within Harry's earshot, "it's the want-to-be Hogwarts Champion. Can't even let the real Hogwarts Champion have a moment before the Boy-Who-Lived jumped into the spot light. No matter, doubt he'll be around much longer. How long do you reckon you'll last against a Slytherin, Potter? Ten minutes into the first task's my bet."

"Shove off, Malfoy." Harry spit back before Hagrid could come within earshot.

He didn't need to deal with one more idiot acting like he had chosen to be a part of the tournament. Hagrid started the class up with the Blast-Ended Skrewts; Harry loved Hagrid but he had to admit to himself that taking the creatures on a walk seemed dangerous. But Hagrid called Harry to him to talk. It was nice to find out Hagrid believed him, and according to Hagrid Dumbledore believed too.

"School champion… everythin' seems ter happen ter you, doesn' it?"

Harry couldn't help but silently agree even if he couldn't get the words to form. Becoming a champion was the worst thing that could've happened. His school life was hell, and his social life had gone from average to shit. The Gryffindors were mostly excited for him, with a few exceptions, but they all believed he had entered his own name. The Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws were civil enough but they clearly were upset either about one of their own not being chosen or because they also believed he had broken the rules. But the Slytherins had been worse than usual. Malfoy and his gang seemed to appear anywhere Harry went, especially if he was alone for a moment. The older Slytherins would give him looks but never approached him.

Harry did his best to walk with Hermione because of the loneliness. She talked about school a lot but he dealt with her criticism surrounding his work ethic and grades because at least it was someone to talk to. It was when they were making their way to Double Potions that Harry noticed a few students around them wearing badges. They looked like Hermione's S.P.E.W. badges but he couldn't imagine anyone other than Hermione actually wearing one of the damn things. Especially when he realized there were quite a few Slytherins proudly displaying the badge.

 _Support Cassius Warrington –the REAL Hogwarts Champion!_

"You've got to be kidding me." Harry mumbled pointing the badges out to Hermione. She really only seemed upset that people were wearing badges that didn't support the House Elves.

"Like them, Potter?" Malfoy called as he made his way from further in the dungeons towards the classroom, "Obviously someone needed to start the support for the rightful champion. And this isn't all they do –look!"

 _POTTER STINKS_

"Very funny, really witty." Hermione said sarcastically which only seemed to cause the Slytherins around them to laugh harder at Harry's expense.

The Slytherins had formed a semi-circle nearly surrounding Harry and Hermione. Ron and a few of the Gryffindor boys for their year were off the side. Harry couldn't help but stare Ron down, he might not have been laughing or helping the Slytherins but he sure as hell wasn't doing anything to stop them.

"…mudblood sliming it up." As the words came from Malfoy's mouth the Slytherins erupted in more laughter.

Harry wasn't sure what had been said but his attention snapped away from Ron immediately. Every bit of anger and hurt he had felt since Halloween boiled over as he reached for his wand. He could see Ron pushing away from the wall on his way to Hermione. She called out for Harry to stop but Malfoy had pushed him too far.

"Go on then, Potter. Moody's not here to look after you now –do it if you've got the guts."

Harry had his wand pointed towards Malfoy. In a second Malfoy had also drawn his wand. The Slytherins had closed in the circle around the Gryffindors and Harry could barely see a few older students making their way around the corner. The second he heard Malfoy start to shout out Harry said the first thing that came to mind.

The spells ricocheted off each other no longer aiming for their original targets. Instead Goyle and Hermione were hit.

"Hermione!" Ron called out pushing past the last few people it took to get to her side.

"Malfoy!" a voice came from outside the circle which caused every Slytherin to turn.

Warrington was standing with Cassie and a few of their friends from sixth year. Harry couldn't believe how unlucky he would be that at that exact moment a group of older Slytherins would come to back up Malfoy. But his concern was mostly on Hermione, whose front teeth were growing at an alarming rate.

"What is all this noise about?" Snape had exited his classroom to find nearly every fourth year Gryffindor and Slytherin grouped together. He pointed to Malfoy, "Explain."

"Potter attacked me sir-"

"We attacked-" Harry started to defend himself but was cut off by a louder, deeper voice.

"Malfoy." Warrington repeated.

"Mister Warrington, what are you doing outside a fourth year class?"

"We have free period this hour, Sir. Was just heading back to the dungeons when we came across the lot of them."

"Perhaps you'd like to confirm Mister Malfoy's story?"

Snape looked between Warrington and Malfoy as if communicating with them through his eyes. But Warrington would surprise Snape.

"Malfoy began the duel, Sir. By the looks of things he felt the need to defend me," Warrington let his eyes linger between the badges the Slytherins were wearing each message was displayed between all the fourth years and Warrington didn't look pleased, "I assure you, Sir, I don't need the help of a fourth year."

Snape looked at the crowd, the older Slytherins were looking proudly at Warrington while the younger students looked angry and fearful of Snape and what might happen next. Snape's eyes fell on Goyle whose nose was boiling up, at this point the boils were beginning to fill with pus.

"Goyle, hospital wing." Snape bellowed.

"Sir," Warrington said softly his head turning to Hermione, her front teeth had grown to pass her bottom lip at this point, "she might need medical assistance as well."

"Very well, Granger move. The rest of you in class."

Warrington turned to Malfoy as the class began piling into the Potion's Lab.

"This is not how we do things. You should've learned that by now."

As the sixth years started to walk away Harry wanted to call after him and ask what that had all been about. He certainly wasn't expecting a Slytherin to help him out, or Hermione for that matter. Of course Malfoy hadn't been punished even though Warrington had blamed the whole thing on him. Harry told himself he'd have to be okay with just not being in trouble himself and get on with class. It's not like the day could get any worse.

But of how wrong he was. Harry quickly came to realize that the attention of being a champion was only going to get worse. And Rita Skeeter was his new least favorite person. He hadn't even been able to complain to Hermione during dinner about getting pulled out of Snape's class to do an interview that was just a bunch of lies. Skeeter really was crazy, and Harry was sure the second her article came out he would be toast. But at least he finally had a letter from Sirius waiting for him when he got back to his room.

 _Harry-_

 _I can't say all I need to through a letter. But what you wrote is very concerning. Be extra aware of this Slytherin boy. This tournament is a good chance for someone to try and hurt you. I know –you can take care of yourself. But still. Be careful Harry. A Slytherin always has a trick up their sleeve and has planned this far in advanced. We need to speak face to face. Ensure that you are alone by the fire in Gryffindor Tower at one o'clock in the morning on the 22_ _nd_ _of November. Be safe, and be careful._

 _Sirius._


	5. Year 4: Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** Well here goes the next bit. This chapter is very similar to the actual books but I wanted to leave it in just because it's a moment that is hard to jump over.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, anything you recognize is JK Rowling's work. I am not making any money from this I am just having a bit of fun.

* * *

The grounds were dark as Harry snuck across the courtyard towards Hagrid's cabin. Morning dew was already beginning to settle on the grass and make the whole place shine in the moonlight. The bottom of the invisibility cloak barely grazed the ground as Harry made his way.

The light to Hagrid's cabin was on, and even from a distance Harry could hear both Hagrid inside. The carriage for Beauxbatons was also lite up sitting just outside the cabin and Madame Maxime was clearly still awake and moving around inside. Hagrid seemed to be hovering by his front window as Harry approached the cabin. He wasn't sure how he was supposed to get Hagrid's attention while the Headmistress was around but right at midnight Hagrid left his cabin.

"You there, Harry?" he questioned under his breath.

When Harry confirmed he was indeed waiting outside Hagrid excitedly told him he needed to show him something. Hagrid refused to give him any real information, instead he insisted he stay under the cloak and follow him. Harry did as he was told but they stopped much sooner than anticipated, right outside Maxime's carriage.

It was only then that Harry really took in Hagrid's appearance. He had dressed up in some of his nicer clothes with a flower on his coat. Hagrid had clearly tried to comb his hair but the comb had broken off and lodged itself into the mess of hair in the back of Hagrid's head. It was like Hagrid had wanted Harry to chaperon a date for him… at midnight… under the invisibility cloak.

"Ah, 'Agrid… is it time?" Madame Maxime asked.

Hagrid answered her as he helped her carefully from her carriage. They began to walk and it became clear that Harry wasn't the only one clueless as to where or why they were going somewhere. Hagrid had a secret, one Maxime was not supposed to know, and one Harry could only assume he was not supposed to know of either.

It was the night he was supposed to meet Sirius in the common room and if this walk took much longer he might miss his Godfather. If that wasn't enough to be annoyed at Harry practically had to run a marathon to keep up with the large steps that both Hagrid and Maxime could take. The castle was out of view and even the lake had faded from sight. Harry wasn't sure if he had ever been this far along the forest's permimeter.

It was a noise that first caught his attention. The sound of something roaring, a creature of some kind. Hagrid led them both around a few trees and there in a clearing Harry's eyes widened at the sight. _Dragons_. Men were running around, flames were being shot from the dragons themselves. Standing not too far ahead of him were four fully grown dragons, each had a team of eight men doing their best to contain the beasts.

"Keep back there, Hagrid! They can shoot fire at a range of twenty feet, you know." A man shouted casually in their direction. Harry couldn't help but think he sounded very nonchalant about the whole thing, "I've seen this Horntail do forty!"

That seemed to excite Hagrid even more. Harry couldn't understand why there were dragons on the grounds –even if they were far from students. Hagrid seemed pleased as they watched the dragon keeps stun down one of the dragons. It landed with a thud that shook the ground, nearly knocking Harry from his feet but Hagrid and Maxime seemed fairly unaffected.

As the dragon was tamed Hagrid led Maxime closer to the downed beasts. Harry followed, more because he was unsure of what he would do if Hagrid got too far away from him. The man who had shouted out approached Hagrid with a smile, explaining how they had transported the dragons and what breeds were with them. Harry caught a glimpse of his red hair as light from the keepers camp shone over them. It was Charlie Weasley, he had only seen a few photos of the man before but it was Charlie without a doubt.

Madame Maxime wandered off on her own, not afraid of the sleeping dragons, which allowed Hagrid and Charlie to talk. Harry had his eyes fixated on the beasts as he vaguely listened to them converse. Charlie wasn't thrilled Hagrid had brought her along since the champions weren't supposed to know what the first task was.

 _First task_.

Harry's breath caught in his throat. The first task was dragons, what could students possibly have to do against a dragon. It had taken teams of fully grown men to knock the beasts out. Harry couldn't begin to think what students would be expected to do. Charlie teased Hagrid when he caught the man eyeing a few dragon eggs. Norbert, or Norberta now, felt like an entirely different lifetime for Harry.

Charlie was raging on about Mrs. Weasley when Harry decided he had enough of the dragons. Listening to Charlie's impression of Mrs. Weasley worrying about Harry and the tournament was not enough to keep Harry there any longer.

Was it better to know ahead of time? Knowing wasn't helping him do anything but stress. How could he get past a dragon with the whole school and judges watching? The shock was starting to wear off but the reality of the situation was only just beginning to hit. His mind couldn't worry about the dragons yet, though. He barely had time to make it for Sirius and had to run, making sure to keep the cloak securely around him. Though if someone had been paying attention they would've seen his feet running by.

It wasn't until Harry was on the ground, butt feeling sore that he realized he'd run into something. Standing in front of him was Karkaroff. Harry was careful to make sure his whole body was hidden by the cloak as the grown man looked around for the source that had hit him. Harry was thankful it wasn't Moody with his special eye, he would've been busted. But Karkaroff gave up on looking for anyone quickly enough when the voices from the dragon's camp grew louder. He darted behind a few tress and started making his way towards the camp.

Harry was sure that the man would come across the dragons and then every champion was bound to know about the first task. Everyone besides Warrington that is. On Tuesday they would each face a dragon and Harry had to think the visiting schools would now be assisting their champions with the task, against the rules or not.

When Harry made his way into the common room he quickly placed the cloak over part of the chair where the Creevey brothers had been working. When Harry had left the Warrington badges had been stuck on _POTTER STINKS_ and because of the younger boys effort they now read _POTTER REALLY STINKS_. Harry knew it wasn't what they had been going for, but it still wasn't helpful. He understood the Creevey brothers wanted people to support him but they were having the opposite effect.

Quite suddenly the fire in the common room fireplace lite up bright and full, then dulled to show Sirius's head floating in the flames. He had seen this form of communication before but it was still startling. Sirius looked different from the prisoner he had helped escape months before. Now his face was fuller, keeping the angled jawline but his cheeks had rounded out. He looked healthier, Harry would say happier but the man's eyes still held a darkness that Harry doubted he'd ever be able to let go of.

"Sirius –how're you doing?" Harry asked crouching down by the fire.

"Never mind me, how are you?"

"I'm…"

How was he supposed to answer? The polite thing to say was fine but Harry was the farthest from fine. His problems with Ron, his fear over the tournament in general, learning about the dragons, not to mention Rita Skeeter and her ridiculous article about him.

That woman hadn't used a single real quote he had given her during the wand weighing ceremony. Instead her piece had painted him as some cry baby, which had only given Malfoy more ammunition against him. Only Warrington hadn't stepped in to stop Malfoy teasing him for crying for his dead parents. Everything was piled on top of each other and Harry wasn't sure if he could handle one more thing without breaking.

Sirius listened quietly as Harry rattled on about the various things that were bothering him. He looked worried and concerned. It was almost like having a parent, even if only for a moment. He never interrupted or tried to solve the problem while Harry was talking. Sirius just let him keep going until there was nothing else he could possibly say about his life unless he wanted to get into his pre-Hogwarts days.

"Dragons we can deal with, Harry, but we'll get to that in a minute –I haven't' got long here. Tell me about this Slytherin."

"I don't know. He's a sixth year so I've never really been around him. I know he flies for them, but mostly he has kept to himself before now. He did stop Malfoy and me from fighting, told Snape it was Malfoy's fault and everything. But he isn't some nice guy I guess…"

"I know Warrington's father. He graduated before my time at school but his family was in with my family. I haven't heard anything about him since I escaped but he was a Death Eater so you need to be careful around his boy. And Karkaroff."

"What?" Harry questioned confused how the two related.

"He was a Detah Eater, too… You do know what those are, right?"

"Yeah I… he –what?"

"He was caught, he was in Azkaban with me, but he got released. A lot of the Death Eaters made it off without much punishment at all. They had strings to pull in the government. It would explain why Moody is teaching this year, Dumbledore might not trust Karkaroff fully. Moody was the one that put him in Azkaban in the first place.

Harry's head felt like it was spinning away from his body. How could a known Death Eater just be released from prison? Why would Dumbledore let him near the school if he could be a danger to students? How had he managed to get in charge of his own school?

"Okay. But… are you saying Karkaroff put my name in the goblet? Because if he did, he's a really good actor. He seemed furious about it. He wanted to stop me from competing."

Sirius wasn't the best at calming Harry's nerves. The man had a knack for bringing up serious topics and switching lanes fairly quickly. Harry had barely begun to think about Karkaroff when Sirius mentioned the attack on Moody. He clearly thought someone was trying to prevent the auror from getting to Hogwarts, probably because they knew he would be able to protect Harry.

"So… what are you saying? Karkaroff's trying to kill me, or Warrington. I mean Warrington wouldn't have even known he would get chosen so…"

"I don't think the Warrington boy would have much of a murder plan, but possibly his father if he's still around, or old contacts. I've been hearing strange things recently. Death Eaters are more active, even the World Cup had a surge of Death Eater activity. The Dark Mark getting shot off, either it's a dumb prank or a serious threat. This Warrington kid might have nothing to do with it, but that doesn't mean you shouldn't be on your toes. With Bertha Jorkins disappearing in Albania…"

"What's she got to do with anything?"

"Well she worked for the Ministry, didn't she? She'd have known about the World Cup. Then she went missing right in the last spot Voldemort was rumored to be, it's suspicious. All of this is too suspicious."

Harry wasn't sure what to think. He felt like he needed to trust no one at all. Sirius seemed to think Karkaroff could truly be behind entering him, but Warrington wasn't innocent either. Could a student really have managed to enter his name, could Warrington be in on some sort of plan?

"How could Voldemort have found out about all of this?"

"Listen, I knew Bertha Jorkins. She was at Hogwarts when I was, a few years above your dad and me. And she was an idiot. Very nosy. But no brains, none at all. It's not a good combination, Harry. I'd say she'd be very easy to lure into a trap. At least that part is unlikely to be Warrington though, it'd be recorded if a minor had travelled and the Death Eaters wouldn't want that type of trail."

"So, what? Voldemort could've found out about the tournament? Is that what you mean? You think Karkaroff is here on his orders? Warrington could've been swayed by his father to work with him to bring me down. Warrington… I don't know, he has a girlfriend they keep to themselves. It just wouldn't make sense."

"I don't know," Sirius admitted, "The boy may have nothing to do with anything. It could just be unfortunate that Hogwarts was meant to have a Slytherin champion. But you being entered is no accident. Whoever put your name in the goblet did it for a reason, and I can't help but think-"

Harry put his hand up, hearing a noise from within the common room. He could hear footsteps on the stairs. It was too heavy to be Hermione making her way down and no one else could be trusted. Sirius couldn't risk being caught, Harry wouldn't be able to explain talking to the supposed murderer. He warned Sirius to go but couldn't help but worry that their conversation would go unfinished. They hadn't even gotten to talk about the dragons.

Ron came into eye sight and Harry huffed in frustration. While he and Ron weren't on good terms it would've been fine for him to see Sirius. Although Harry wouldn't have wanted to explain what they had been talking about. Harry couldn't help but wonder why Ron would be up and about after one in the morning.

"Who were you talking to?" the redhead asked, his voice sounded groggy as if he had only recently woken up.

"What's that got to do with you? What are you doing down here at this time of night?" Harry questioned hoping Ron was tired enough not to fire the question back at him.

"I just wondered where you… Nothing. Keep on being a sneak, just like your new champion friend."

"Like you'd have any clue what I've been up to!" Harry shot back.

"Should've realized the Boy Who Lived wouldn't want to be disturbed. Probably have to be ready for your next interview. Practicing in peace, were you?"

Harry wasn't sure what he was doing but his hand wrapped around one of the _POTTER REALLY STINKS_ badges and chucked it right at Ron's head. The thing hit him square in the forehead and he barely managed to catch it after it had bounced from his head.

"There you go, something for you to wear that shows how you really feel. Maybe you'll get a scar too, that'd be a dream come true wouldn't it?"

Ron dropped the badge on the ground but Harry didn't wait around to hear what he might say next. He stormed past him and stomped the entire way to their room. Harry plopped down on his bed and pulled the curtains closed as tightly as they could. He didn't fall asleep for over an hour and as far as he could tell Ron never returned to bed.


	6. Year 4: Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** This is a long chapter. I didn't even realize how long it was while I was writing it. But it's over 3,000 words. I would also say this is the first chapter with major differences from the normal series. The first task!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, its characters, or its storylines. Anything you recognize belongs to JK Rowling. I am not making any money off of this story, it is all for fun.

* * *

Harry wasn't sure what he wanted to do. He had managed to follow Cassius Warrington around for most of Sunday. Now they were walking between classes and he wasn't sure if he'd get another chance. Sirius had made it seem like he should keep a distance from the Slytherin just in case, but it didn't seem fair that he was the only champion that didn't know what they'd be facing. It wasn't like Harry would really be helping him by saying something, it was late Monday so Warrington couldn't do much with a warning anyway.

Harry watched as the Slytherin's group dispersed leaving only Callie with the boy. Harry though he might try and spell the boy alone somehow but it was unlikely his girlfriend would leave his side. Instead, Harry ignored Sirius' advice and his own instincts and slowly made his way towards the sixth year.

The two older teens stared at him when he stopped in their path. Neither said anything, but just stared at him.

"Can we talk alone?" Harry asked him letting his eyes wander to Callie which caused the girl to laugh.

"Its fine, Callie." The boy said over her laughing.

Callie kissed his cheek quickly before staring Harry down, "If he has one mark on him I'll know where to find you, Potter."

When she had wandered out of sight Cassius laughed at Harry's worried expression.

"She doesn't actually believe you have the power to hurt me, Potter. What did you need?"

"Why'd you do it?" Harry asked, he had meant to just tell him about the dragons and walk away but his mouth had a mind of its own.

"What?"

"Defend me to Snape. You sold Malfoy out."

Cassius shrugged and leaned against the castle wall. He was very casual for a Slytherin. Harry had never been around a snake that was so… loose with his motions.

"Malfoy doesn't give us a good name. Don't get me wrong, if the duel had been planned correctly, secretive and hidden away from professors I would've done nothing. We're cunning and yet Malfoy shot off a spell right in front of a classroom. Gryffindors are brash, no one would've expected better of you. I'm in the school's eye now, because of the tournament, which means my House needs to be better. I make them look good, they make me look good."

Harry wondered if it was that simple. Malfoy had always acted that way, at least with him around. Was it possible the older Slytherins all found him to be an embarrassment, or was there something Warrington wasn't saying? Harry couldn't help but think the boy wasn't being honest. But as the sixth year pushed off the wall and began to walk in the same direction his girlfriend had gone Harry remembered the real reason he had stopped him.

"Dragons!" he yelled.

Warrington stopped on the stop and turned slowly to look at him, "What do you mean, dragons?"

"They've got four, one for each of us. We have to get past them. That's what the first task is."

"Why should I believe you?"

"I saw them. Maxime and Karkaroff did too, which means Fleur and Krum probably know by now. So I figured I should let you know."

"Why?"

Harry felt that was obvious. If Warrington had seen the dragons he'd realize how frightening this whole thing really was. Sure he was older and more trained, but Hogwarts never trained students on how to defeat dragons, even for sixth years. Warrington might be a Slytherin but he wasn't Malfoy, Harry wouldn't wish a dragon on him.

"It's just fair. Now we all know, no one can say anything about how we do. It's just… we're on an even footing, right?"

Warrington didn't respond. He just made his way towards Callie until he had disappeared from sight. Harry had done all he could. It wasn't like he had expected a thank you but being left alone in an abandoned hallway wasn't the plan either. Harry had wandered down near the dungeons in his attempt to catch Warrington alone and he didn't feel like being down there any longer than necessary.

"Potter."

Snape. Harry turned and saw the professor making his way towards the Potion Lab. Harry didn't say anything but Snape didn't seem pleased by his presence.

"What are you doing down here?"

"I was just on my way to class." Harry lied.

"Gryffindors aren't with me this period."

Harry wasn't sure what to say. There would be no reason for a Gryffindor to be anywhere near the dungeons unless they had Snape's class. He couldn't say why he was really there because he'd have to admit to talking to Warrington and that counted as cheating.

"A girl." He wasn't sure where the lie came from, "I followed a girl, but I seem to have lost her."

"Just like your father. Stalking through the halls as though you run the place. Ten points from Gryffindor, stalking young women is unacceptable even for you, Potter. Get out of my sight."

Harry didn't even have time to defend his father. He figured it would be better to run off with the point loss rather than a detention. When he arrived at Sprout's class Hermione looked thoroughly upset with his tardiness. She condemned him more than Sprout did.

"I was working on the task."

"Figured it out, have you?" he had told Hermione about the dragons during one of their walks.

"Of course not. How am I supposed to get past a dragon," he whispered, "no matter what I try to do they can still fly."

Hermione's eyes lit up as though he had told her the best news in the world.

"So can you." She whispered.

Harry wasn't sure where she was going. Of course he could fly but he was only allowed his wand for the task. His broom wouldn't be of any help when he came face to face with whichever dragon was his.

"I only have my wand."

"And that's all you need."

She didn't elaborate until after class. Harry wasn't allowed to go to lunch, Hermione dragged him up to an empty classroom where she explained what she was thinking.

"What if you summon your broom? Then you could fly around the dragon."

"Hermione, a broom is not going to out fly a dragon!"

"Well it's not like you came up with any good ideas." she pouted, not liking that her idea had been turned down.

"The only good idea is to not go up against a dragon. With my luck it'll take one look at me and attack."

Hermione thought for a moment. She knew there had to be a good solution, the other champions would think of something but she also knew that Harry wouldn't get there fast enough. He just needed to get by the dragon without being seen.

"Invisibility!" Hermione shouted out.

"I can't risk people finding out about the cloak."

"No, there's a spell for invisibility it's different from a disillusionment charm. I read about it in Fred's Charm's text."

"You're reading Fred's textbooks?" Harry made a face at her.

"Not the point."

Hermione ran off, making Harry promise to stay put and returned with the older boy's textbook. It only took her a moment to find the spell she had been thinking of. It wasn't simple magic, certainly above a fourth year's ability but it was possible.

"Listen it says right here; the invisibility spell, dispareo, is a charm used to make an object or person disappear. These wand movements look simple enough. And Revelio will undo it if you get stuck. If you were able to charm yourself invisible you could walk right by the dragon with no trouble. This is a more advanced spell, but I'm sure I could ask Fred to help, although that means George would as well. But they could help you get the spell before the task."

Harry agreed knowing that when Hermione put her mind to something it was hard to argue with her. Before he really had a chance to think about it the twins were with them and all four of them were working on the spell. The twins had already masters the wand work and Hermione understood it quickly but Harry was struggling.

Hermione kept telling Harry to relax and that the magic would come to him, but the reassurance had the opposite effect. Fred was assisting Hermione in perfecting the spell, she had managed to cast the charm on an object but hadn't managed to correctly turn herself invisible.

"Here," Fred said wrapping his arms around her and guiding her hand movements, "it's a more fluid motion. When you do it so technically it actually messes up the movement."

"Thanks." Hermione mumbled, Harry could see a slight pink tint running up her neck, "I wish you could just spell something else invisible and put it on the same way as an invisibility cloak."

Fred and George looked up at each other and Harry knew they were communicating in a way that he and Hermione wouldn't understand. They told the two to continue practicing but to give them a few hours to experiment with something.

Hermione made them stop to finish their afternoon classes. Harry subtly turned things invisible through Divination. He felt he was getting better, but his best attempt was a fly –which he thought had more to do with the fly's size than his skill. He and Hermione ate dinner and then went back to practicing. They practiced until after curfew, only stopping when Peeves nearly got them caught.

In the common room it seemed like everyone had already gone to bed so Hermione instructed him to keep trying. He was finally able to cause his feet to vanish but it was a long cry from his entire body.

"I shouldn't have suggested something so complicated. I'm so sorry, Harry."

"Don't be sorry yet, love." Fred as he and George bound through the portrait.

"It's after curfew, where have the two of you been?"

"No worries, Granger, we have just what Harry needs." George said pulling a gaudy hat from behind his back.

"I'm going to embarrass myself so the dragon feels bad and lets me go?"

"Very funny, put it on."

Harry did as the twins instructed and Hermione gasped. When he looked down he saw nothing. He was gone, just as thoroughly as if he was wearing the cloak. The twins had managed to make him invisible. He removed the hat and Hermione jumped on him, giving him a huge hug.

"Now all you need to do is summon the hat."

"But I don't know how to do that." Harry said with a groan.

"We'll help," the twins said together, "it'll be a long night. You don't mind going up against a dragon sleep deprived, right?"

The next day Harry stood in the tent they had placed on the forest's perimeter and couldn't help but feel nervous. Krum seemed calm enough although he appeared even grumpier than usual, Fleur looked almost green, but Warrington was just watching Harry.

The Slytherin had a glint in his eye that caught Harry's attention. When they made eye contact the older boy nodded before turning his eyes elsewhere. Harry thought that might be as close to a thank you as he was going to get.

"Well now you're all here time to fill you in!" Bagman chirped enthusiastically, "Closer, closer Mister Warrington. We want to know everyone understands. Inside this bag are small models of what you will be facing out there today. You will select your model and then collect the golden egg!"

He was far too excited about the whole thing, but Harry could tell he was containing himself so he wouldn't give away the surprise of the dragons. Warrington nodded and went back to his spot away from the others. Fleur and Krum didn't react at all. Harry couldn't help but think they should've pretended to be a little concerned about what might be in the bag –even if they all already knew.

After the students had made their way to the stands Bagman returned with the surprise bag. One by one they selected their dragons. Harry was the last to pick, but he already knew which dragon he would get. The worst of the bunch if he had listened to Charlie Weasley correctly. The Hungarian Horntail.

Bagman looked at Harry with concern, "Harry could I have a quick word?"

"Potter," Warrington called.

Harry looked between the boy and adult not sure which direction he should move. Eventually he made an apology to Bagman and walked towards his peer.

"He's probably making bets on the whole thing. Don't let yourself be used, Hogwarts should be better than that."

Harry nodded. It was moments like this he couldn't understand. Warrington had no interest in him, but he kept finding the perfect moment to help Harry out. It wasn't like he wanted to be trapped by Bagman. Warrington was the first to compete and Harry wished him luck as he moved past ready to exit the tent and face the Swedish Short-Snout.

The champions couldn't see what was happening from the tent. But the commentary was loud enough to hear. The student population would gasp or cheer out and Harry couldn't help but form a terrible movie in his head of what might be happening on the other side of the tent wall.

Bagman called for the judges scores, then called out Fleur. Harry wasn't sure if she would make it out of the tent without fainting or puking. It was ten minutes of Bagman shouting out negative comments. Near misses, close calls, and then the students burst into applause. Scores were given and the students applauded again, Harry assumed it wasn't a terrible score.

Krum was next. He stormed out of the tent looking very determined. Whatever he and Karkaroff had planned was probably a fairly solid plan. It wasn't like he could use Death Eater dark magic in front of everyone. But Harry imagined Karkaroff had given the boy some pretty good pointers. Just before it was announced he had gotten his egg Harry heard the Chinese Fireball call out in a most horrible sound, but then it was over. And it was Harry's turn.

It wasn't like real life, standing in a stadium with all eyes on him. A fire breathing dragon facing him. He raised his wand in the air and summoned the stupid hat. Everyone was watching him stand there. It wasn't like anyone could hear him call for a hat and even if they could it wouldn't make any sense to them, he just looked like a crazy person not doing anything in the face of a dragon.

He and Hermione hadn't been able to try such long distance. The twins had the hat in the stand but the furthest Harry had practiced was the length of the common room. He was worried it might not be working and he wasn't sure where his friends were sitting so he couldn't look to them for guidance. But just as he was about to call for it again he saw the hat flying towards him. He hated that the twins had picked such a flamboyant hat to work their magic on but the second it was in his hands he placed it on top of his head.

Bagman's voice came over the crowd praising his spell work, not only had he performed a summoning charm but he had managed to extend the invisibility spell from an object to himself. Harry hated that he was getting the credit for the twin's work but they had all agreed that everyone needed to think Harry had done it on his own. Harry didn't focus on Bagman or the crowd, he walked cautiously around the dragon hoping the charm wouldn't wear off before he managed to pick up his egg. The twins had warned him that with so little time to experiment the longest the charm had lasted was ten minutes.

As quickly as he could he made his way around the large dragon, careful not to move too fast or loud just in case it managed to draw attention. The second he had seized the egg Harry bolted over towards the stands and removed the hat. Then the world came back to him and he could hear the crowd cheering, Bagman calling out about the youngest champion, but mostly the fear hit him again. But it was over.

Back in the tent Madam Pomfrey was examining the champions. Harry was the only one who hadn't been injured by the dragon in some way. Hermione and the twins burst through the tent finding Harry right away –followed by Ron.

"Brilliant, absolutely brilliant!" the twins yelled out.

"The hat lasted a whole eleven minutes, better than any practice run!"

"Harry, whoever put your name in that goblet –I –I reckon they're trying to do you in!"

Harry's temper got the better of him and he snapped back at Ron. But it was what they needed to start speaking again. He'd had to fight a dragon for his best mate to trust that he wouldn't want to be a part of the whole thing. As the two boys finally began to put the last few weeks behind them Hermione burst into tears, which both boys quickly used to tease her about. Fred wrapped his arm around her and lead the group out of the tent.

As they made their way out to check Harry's score Ron gave him a play by play of how every other champion had handled the dragon. And then, as if their fight had never happened Ron got overly invested in Harry's score. Charlie Weasley excitedly pointed out that Harry had managed first place, even after Karkaroff low-balled Harry's score.

After Bagman explained to the champions when the next task was, and that the golden egg contained their clue Harry rejoined Ron. The twins and Hermione had made their way to the castle but Ron had waited up for him. Together they made their way back to the castle, being stopped before they could get very far by Rita Skeeter. Harry didn't want to deal with the woman again, because he had learned his lesson from the last interview he unwittingly gave her.

"Congratulations, Harry! I wonder if you could give me a quick word? How you felt facing that dragon? How you feel now, about the fairness of the scoring?"

"Yeah, you can have a word," Harry said looking to Ron and realizing Warrington and his girlfriend were within earshot, "good-bye."

He ignored the shocked look on Rita's face and the snickering Callie was not even attempting to hold back and made his way back to the castle with Ron by his side.


	7. Year 4: Chapter 7

**Author's Note:** Another chapter. It is time for the Yule Ball. I'm so excited to continue this journey with all of you!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything related to Harry Potter, I am not making money off this story -it is all just for fun. Any lines you recognize are JK's, as we are still in 4th year there isn't a lot of change from the original series plot that will come later.

* * *

Snow was falling as term was nearly coming to a close. The grounds of Hogwarts were covered in a blanket of thick, white snow which made the whole place look like a postcard. Normally the end of term meant the Gryffindor Tower cleared out of nearly everyone. But this year nearly every older student in the school had stayed on grounds so they could attend the Yule Ball. Harry spent the week leading up to Christmas with more friends than he ever had before.

Harry and Ron had barely managed to get themselves dates, and Ron hadn't stopped bugging Hermione over who was taking her since she felt the need to keep the whole thing quiet. One day in the Great Hall over laughter, conversation, and Fleur's very loud complaints about the food being too heavy Ron questioned her again about her date.

"You're joking, Weasley! You're not telling me someone's asked that to the ball? Not the long-molared Mudblood?"

Harry and Ron were quick to jump to Hermione's aid, but not quick enough. She waved just beyond Malfoy and said with a smile, "Hello, Professor Moody!"

Malfoy jumped at the words and grew nearly as pale as his own hair. But when he turned to face the professor the man wasn't there. Moody was still far away, sitting behind the professor's table eating. He turned back glaring at Hermione, who could only flash him one of his own trademark smirks.

"Twitchy little ferret, aren't you, Malfoy?"

Malfoy stormed off in a huff leaving Hermione feeling very proud of herself; Ron and Harry both just stared at her in awe. But as she smiled it made Ron realize what Malfoy had said wasn't true. Hermione's teeth were no longer large in her mouth. As Pig flew down with a letter she revealed that when Malfoy hit her with that spell she had let Pomfrey shrink them a little more than she should have.

Ron took the letter from Pig and told the owl to go away. It was addressed to Harry so the three quickly hurried back to their common room. All their classmates were so excited about Christmas and the ball that no one was paying them any attention. So Harry read the letter to his friends without the fear that someone might overhear.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _Congratulations on getting past the Horntail. I'm sorry we never got the chance to discuss what to do about the dragon during our talk, but I'd say your way is better than anything I could've thought of. That is some complex magic, I can't imagine you managed it all on your own. Care to share?_

 _Don't get complacent though, Harry. You've only done one task. Whoever put your name in that goblet might not be feeling so good now but they've got plenty more opportunities to hurt you. Keep your eyes open –particularly when the person we discussed is around –and concentrate on keeping yourself out of trouble._

 _Keep in touch, I still want to hear about anything unusual –the tournament, the person we discussed, the Slytherin boy… don't forget to inform me. You are not alone._

 _Sirius_

"Sounds just like Moody: Constant Vigilance!" Harry joked quietly so no one around them would notice.

On Christmas day getting ready for the ball was an entire event in itself. Hermione had disappeared hours before the ball was supposed to start and so had the other girls. There was no Christmas tea or dinner because the ball would include a feast. The Gryffindor boys held a snowball fight outside and continued it until near seven when it started to get dark. Together they returned to their dorm to change for the ball. All of the boys shifted uncomfortably in front of the mirror once they had their dress robes on. Harry's were the most acceptable –but Ron seemed as though he might not leave the room. With the frills and the flow of his robes it looked as though he was actually wearing a dress. With a hasty severing charm he was able to rid the robes of the lace and frills which made things better but the edges were messy and made him look a tad bit sloppy.

Parvati was waiting for Harry at the foot of the Gryffindor stairs. She, unlike the other Gryffindor girls she was not in a fit of giggles over the ball which Harry appreciated. She walked down to the doors of the Great Hall where she helped Ron find her sister. But she left Padma with the bumbling redhead when Harry was called over with the other champions. Cassius and Callie were standing just slightly off from the rest of the group, Fleur was with Roger Davies near the doors, but it was Krum and his date that stunned. Hermione. She looked completely different. Her hair was sleek and shiny pulled into a knot at the back of her head and she was holding herself differently.

"Hi, Harry. Hi, Parvati!" she called to them kindly.

Harry knew the time to dance was coming and that very soon all eyes would be on him. He had never danced before –he wasn't ready, and poor Parvati looked so excited about the whole thing. McGonagall led them into the Great Hall where all the other students, fourth year and up were staring at them.

The dance did not start off well. The four couples began and within thirty seconds Harry had stepped on Parvati's feet twice. He kept apologizing and trying to look at his feet which only seemed to make him clumsier. He didn't even want to glance in McGonagall's direction –knowing she would be disappointed by how he was representing her House. Parvati suggested that he look up but he was distracted by the butterfly clips in her hair and managed to dance right into her.

The four couples were meant to be dancing around each other but Harry was mostly staying still. The three older students led their dates in circles around him and the whole thing felt very embarrassing. The song wasn't even half way over.

"…consider it Inter-House unity." He heard Callie say before kissing her boyfriend quickly on the lips.

The next thing Harry knew Callie was tapping on Parvati's shoulder and gesturing the girl over to the sixth year Slytherin. Harry looked and Cassius was just standing in the middle of the dance floor alone. Parvati nervously followed the silent order, more concerned what the Slytherin girl would do if she didn't obey. As soon as Parvati had walked away Callie forced her way into Harry's dance space.

"You're very short, Potter. I mean I'm short but I'm still taller than you in my heels." She said as she took the lead dancing.

"Why…"

"If you had stepped on that poor girl's feet one more time she wouldn't have been able to stand the rest of the night. I'm doing her a favor really."

With Callie leading Harry actually managed to be okay, he wouldn't say he was decent at dancing but he didn't once step on her feet.

"How are you coming with the egg?" she asked casually as she spun them both around the floor.

"The thing yelled at me and I haven't opened it since, I still have time though… Won't the other Slytherins…"

"It's a show, Potter. The older Slytherins all understand it. Although it is fun to watch Malfoy squirm. It's not like I'm being friendly, or building bridges. Our school is hosting an event that at its core is about uniting us all. So I put on a political show of uniting within Hogwarts and it starts the right conversations."

"Which are?"

"Too mature for you to deal with. Be a kid, this world makes us grow up fast."

When the song ended she curtsied and returned to her boyfriend. Harry made his way to Parvati but his mind couldn't move past what he considered the strangest interaction of his life. Callie Vaisey dancing with him might have surpassed the shock of Hermione being on a date with Viktor Krum. Malfoy, at the very least, had something new to fume over –and Callie had been right it was very entertaining to watch him.

The night seemed to drag on. Harry dance with Parvati as little as he could manage, trying to just remain seated at their table. Ron followed his suit but Hermione was not with them. She seemed very happy dancing on the floor and talking with Krum. Every time they came within eye sight it seemed to annoy Ron more and more that their friend as off with Krum rather than sitting at their table. During a slow song Krum went to the restroom and Fred jumped in swaying with Hermione to the music while his own date caught her breath. This seemed to make Ron even more upset, and his fuming continued until Krum had returned to his date.

During one of the few moments Hermione was with them Ron made the mistake of starting a fight. He tried to say Hermione was helping the enemy. Harry stayed out of it as she argued back that the tournament was about making friends. Unity. That's what Callie had said too, Harry wondered if the girls were truly right. He had thought it was just a competition.

After Hermione angrily stormed off they couldn't sit at the table much longer. Percy had taken Parvati's seat after another boy asked her to dance. If the ball itself was something Harry wasn't happy about sitting for long periods of time with Percy only made things worse. So when Ron suggested a walk Harry jumped at the chance to get out of the Great Hall.

"…don't see what there is to fuss about, Igor." Snape said quietly.

Harry and Ron had managed to accidently stumble across the two. It wasn't like Harry meant to eavesdrop but he couldn't really help but listen. After all, secret meetings in hushed tones could be the suspicious type of thing Sirius wanted him to pay attention to.

"Severus, you cannot pretend this isn't happening. It's been getting clearer and clearer for months. I am becoming seriously concerned, I can't deny it-"

"Then flee. Flee –I will make your excuses. I, however, am remaining at Hogwarts." Snape assured Karkaroff.

Ron glanced over at Harry with a confused look on his face. But he snapped to attention when Snape caught some others nearby and took away House points. The man questioned Harry and Ron but they said they were just out for a walk and were told to continue on. As quickly and silently as they could they fled from Snape and Karkaroff only stopping when they were well out of earshot.

They overheard a private conversation between Hagrid and Maxime as well. Harry realized he was truly ignorant of his wizarding roots when Ron reacted so poorly to Hagrid claiming to be half-giant and practically accusing Maxime of the same. But Ron didn't allow Harry time to question much, he promised to explain back inside. So they began making their way back inside –enough secret meetings discovered for one night.

They made it back to the ball and sat away from the others. Ron explained a little about giants and how few there were, how they were viewed but mostly Harry still felt ignorant. He did have to laugh though, Maxime was claiming to be big-boned. Those would be the biggest bones he had ever seen.

When the ball was over the boys made their way to the entrance hall where most of the students were wishing the ball had lasted longer. Harry was glad the thing was done, he had lost his date fairly early on anyway. Hermione was saying goodbye to Krum, but rather than walk up with them she stormed past, glaring at Ron. Harry wondered if they'd all be able to be friends at the same time for long without something getting between them. Ron shrugged and they started to make their way towards the stairs when Harry heard his name being called.

"Potter!"

He told Ron to go, ignoring his instincts and Sirius' warning of staying safe. As Ron wandered off he could almost hear Moody yelling Constant Vigilance in his mind. Warrington was standing off in the shadows, clearly with no intention of going to Harry. So slowly he made his way towards the older boy, his hand fingering his wand in the pocket of his dress robes.

It was strange that when Harry noticed Callie standing by her boyfriend's side he calmed down. His hand left his pocket and rested by his side instead. The two looked slightly suspicious but Harry assumed anyone standing in the shadows of a castle would look shady.

"Put the egg under water." Warrington told him.

"What?" Harry questioned over soft words from Callie.

"Damnit, I'm not going to say thank you," he said in Callie's direction, "The merpeople in the lake have taken something and we have to retrieve it. Put the egg underwater and you'll hear the clue yourself."

As Cassius strode off, nearly dragging Callie by the hand behind him, Harry stood alone in the shadows of the stairs feeling more confused than ever.


	8. Year 4: Chapter 8

**Author's** **Note:** Finally, another chapter. You have all waited (more than) long enough!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own HP or the HP world. Characters and plotlines that are familiar to you belong to JK and I'm not making any money off this story. It's all for fun, major changes still haven't occurred yet so a decent amount will still be familiar.

* * *

He had wasted far too much time. It was February the 23rd and Harry still had no clue what he was going to do about the task. If Cassius hadn't told him to put the egg under water he would've never figured out what the task was in the first place. But how was he supposed to hold his breath in the lake for an hour? With Hermione and Ron he had been sitting in the library all evening trying to figure out anything he could, cursing himself for not paying closer attention in classes –as though a professor had casually mentioned breathing underwater at one point or another.

Ron and Hermione were throwing ideas back and forth but Harry was sure it would take all night to find something useful. He wasn't sure how easy it would be to sneak back to the common room since Moody had borrowed the Map. Plus Snape had been extra suspicious of him since the night Harry discovered the clue and avoiding him would be another challenge.

"Professor McGonagall told us, remember," Hermione rattled on when he suggested becoming an Animagus, "you've got to register yourself with the Improper Use of Magic Office… what animal you become, and your markings, so you can't abuse it…"

"Hermione, I was joking. I know I haven't got a chance of turning into a frog by tomorrow morning."

Plus he remembered Sirius made some comment in a letter once that you couldn't decide your own form. Your shape is just a reflection of… something or other Harry couldn't remember. But it would do him no good anyway if he became an Animagus to breath under water but turned into a bird.

"Oh," Hermione closed the book she was reading as roughly as Hermione would ever treat a book, "this is no use. Who on Earth wants to make their nose hair grow into ringlets?"

Harry thought the idea sounded a little entertaining, and clearly someone else did too. Fred and George appeared from behind a bookshelf and Fred was chuckling a little at Hermione. His eyes were shinning in a way that Harry knew the older boy wasn't being mean or teasing her. But genuinely chuckling at what she had said.

"I wouldn't mind, be a talking point, wouldn't it?"

"What're you two doing here?" Ron asked his brothers, always a little on edge when the two pranksters were around. But he had been more rigid with his older brother's since the ball.

"Looking for you," George told his brother, "McGonagall wants you, Ron. And you, Hermione."

"Why?" Hermione hadn't been included in any of Harry's late night excursions this year and had no reason to be in trouble.

"Dunno… she was looking a bit grim, though."

Fred seemed to enjoy teasing Hermione about the prospect of being in trouble. Harry had to admit it was funny to watch someone who was normally so calm and collected freak out slightly. But right now he needed them. Hermione had solved his problem with the last task and he needed her to work some smart girl magic again.

"We're supposed to take you down to her office." George informed them.

"Alright, but we can go ourselves. You stay and help Harry." Hermione insisted.

"Of course, love." Fred said with a smile.

Harry hoped they weren't about to get in trouble for helping him. He knew it was against the rules, that he was supposed to do it all on his own but that just wasn't possible. Plus he had an age disadvantage. In his opinion he deserved a little extra help the other champions weren't supposed to have. He had noticed recently that Callie was always by Cassius' side so surely she was aware of the task if not helping him. He wasn't sure why he suddenly so much more aware of the older Slytherins and the way they all held themselves. Sure some of them were still just as mean as Malfoy –bad people- but they held themselves differently. Cassius and Callie seemed to lead the charge for their year, be quiet and have respect. Maybe it was just an act.

Harry had become so obsessed with figuring them out that he had nearly stopped watching Cho Chang walk through the halls. Of course that could have something to do with her saying no to his ball invitation as well. It was embarrassing to work up the courage to ask a girl out and have her turn you down.

"So," George started, "we're looking for a way for you to survive in the lake for an hour?"

"Yup. Hermione thought some type of charm but we can't find one for surviving without oxygen."

"Well that's because you don't need to survive without oxygen –you just need air underwater. Bubble-head charm."

The twins showed Harry the charm, one that was much simpler than turning invisible. They practice for a while and then took Harry up to the Prefect bathroom to practice using the charm underwater. Harry didn't even bother asking how they knew the password. They timed him in the water and he had managed to stay under for an hour and a half before he started to feel dizzy, but it was another fifteen minutes before he absolutely had to come up for air.

"So, you've got under two hours. If anything happens you know you have some leeway on time. But still best not to push it."

Hermione and Ron had still not returned but Harry and the twins were feeling good about his progress as they headed back to the common room. Hermione had promised to help as soon as she was done with McGonagall and he couldn't wait to tell her they had figured out a simple solution.

It was midnight when Harry gave up on waiting for Ron and Hermione to return to the common room. Clearly something had come up, or distracted them. The thought crossed his mind that they may have gotten a night detention for helping him –although he thought he'd at least get in trouble with them. He had told the twins to go to bed and ended up falling asleep in front of the fire of the common room.

Nightmares of a mermaid stealing his broom and dangling it just out of reach. He could almost reach it but it was never quite within his grasp. The dream mermaid that was holding the broom poked him in the side so hard it hurt.

"Wake up you tosser!"

The dream continued. This time the mermaid shoved the broom hard right in the rib.

"We should pour water on him."

"Want us to just throw you in the lake?"

Harry couldn't fully comprehend who he was talking to but he knew he had been responding. As he opened his eyes he realized half his house was hovering over him.

"It's time for breakfast, you'll want to eat before your swim." One of the twins said.

Harry wasn't really hungry for food but travelled with everyone anyway. And when the champions were called he followed everyone to the lake. Warrington walked with him in silence and when they arrived Bagman explained that an important person was taken from each Champion. They wouldn't say who but just that each champion needed to save the person they cared for.

When Bagman called for the task to start Krum waved his wand and immediately dove into the water. Fleur followed his suit. Harry though walked slowly letting the cold water overtake the lower half of his body. Warrington stared at him for a moment before saying his own spell and diving into the water. Harry cast his own spell, the same as Fleur and Warrington, but he had been too nervous to just dive right in. Instead he waited a moment to make sure the bubble around his head seemed stable. Then he dove in. Warrington was still close to the surface, watching him. A large bubble had formed around his head and while Harry couldn't understand perfectly Warrington's mouth moved precisely.

"Potter, you have to swim. Swim down and quick." He mouthed.

Warrington didn't stick around to give him anymore tips. He had already disappeared into the darkness. Harry swam the best he could but he had never been an excellent swimmer. It was one thing he hadn't thought to worry about –his swimming ability. It might take him the entire time just to swim the distance.

Moaning Myrtle ended up pointing out the way he should go. He wanted to question her about being in the lake but it wasn't as though ghosts needed air.

"The other boy swam past a few minutes ago," Myrtle informed him though he wasn't sure who she was talking about.

Harry followed the direction she had given him until he could hear the merpeople's singing. When he got closer he could see them. Ron was tied up next to Hermione. There was another girl, young with the same blonde hair as Fleur. Harry could only assume Callie had at one point been tied up with them but Cassius clearly was on his way back to shore.

The merman guarding the hostages laughed at Harry. He couldn't figure out how to free Ron, the merman wouldn't help and wouldn't give up his trident. Harry swam to the bottom where a few rocks were just sharp enough to act like knives. It took a few minutes of sawing back and forth but finally Ron broke free of the ties and Harry took hold of him. It was like he was sleeping and missing all the action.

Harry looked around but he saw no trace of Fleur or Krum. When he went to start sawing at Hermione's rope the merpeople changed their tune from laughing at him to being very threatening. They refused to let him help her. He couldn't just leave her behind though.

Finally Krum arrived and after a few attempts at biting Hermione free he accepted Harry's rock and carefully sawed away at her rope. But still Fleur was nowhere. Krum had gone off with Hermione, Cassius had been long gone but Harry couldn't leave the young girl by herself. He had to threaten the merpeople before they fled allowing him to save her as well.

Harry was swimming back to the surface as quickly as possible, time seemed to stand still in the lake but he had to imagine he was almost out of time he was starting to get dizzy which meant his bubble was running low on air. Then the merpeople were following him. He wondered if they would drag them all down once the hour past –had it really only been an hour, if he was starting to get dizzy it had to have been more. He might had gotten Ron and himself killed not to mention the young girl. But he managed to keep his feet out of their reach and then he pushed the two hostages above the water only moments before his own head hit the air. His mind was still dizzy which made swimming to the shore hard but Ron and the young girl had woken as soon as they hit air.

Together he and Ron helped the young girl to the shore where Fleur was in tears over her baby sister. She was going on and on about how the grindylow attacked her and she had barely made it in the water.

"Harry," Hermione called, "well done. You figured it out!"

Karkaroff wasn't far away so Harry didn't feel the need to correct her by saying the twins had done so.

"Yeah, that's right."

Krum pulled a beetle from her hair as she asked Harry if he had struggled to find the hostages. He had lasted under the lake for almost two hours. Ron was clearly correct in that the time limit was just there to make them go faster. Harry couldn't help but feel stupid.

"Potter, how long did it take you to find the bloody merpeople?" Warrington asked from under his own warming blanket.

"I found the place not long after you but, I couldn't leave the others there…" Harry trailed off.

"What'd you think would happen? Dumbledore would just kill of some students and a child? I don't even like Dumbledore and I know that's crap."

Stupid. Harry just felt stupid.

After the judges talked for a moment, and Dumbledore seemed to talk with one of the merpeople Bagman called out again.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have reached our decision. Merchieftainess Murcus has told us exactly what happened at the bottom of the lake, and we have therefore decided to award marks out of fifty for each of the champions, as follows…

"Fleur Delacour, though she demonstrated excellent use of the Bubble-Head Charm, was attacked by grindylows as she approached her goal, and failed to retrieve her hostage. We award her twenty-five points."

Fleur seemed to think that was too kind. She held onto her small sister as though her life depended on it, clearly feeling guilty for not making it to her in time.

"Viktor Krum used an incomplete form of Transfiguration, which was nevertheless effective," that's what Harry had been trying to figure out Krum had been half a shark obviously Hermione hadn't been joking about the difficulty of human transfiguration, "and was second to return with his hostage. He however, was outside the time limit. Still, we award him forty points…

"Cassius Warrington, who also used the Bubble-Head Charm, was first to return with his hostage. He made it to shore with five minutes left in his time limit. Because of this feat we award him an impressive fifty points."

Snape seemed thrilled and Dumbledore politely clapped. That meant Cassius had pulled up from behind. His first task hadn't earned him the most amazing score, but now he was in first thanks to Fleur bombing her task.

"Harry Potter also used the Bubble-Head Charm," Bagman continued, "He returned last, and well outside the time limit of an hour. However…"

Harry didn't care to think about why he hadn't made it back in time. Myrtle made it seem like he hadn't been far behind Cassius. If he hadn't waited around he could have potentially made it back in the time limit. But of course he had to play the hero even when no one was actually in danger. Cassius was right, why would he think Dumbledore was going to allow children to be killed.

Harry didn't hear his actual score but Ron was pleased and cheering loudly with the rest of the crowd. The red head informed Harry that he was only one point behind Warrington for first place. He could actually win this whole thing depending on the final task. The twenty fourth of June wasn't too far away, and maybe that would mark the day he would be a real champion… Only one point…

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Well there it is. Another chapter down. Just small little differences in how the second task played out thanks to the older students. But what will happen during the rest of the year?


	9. Year 4: Chapter 9

**Author's** **Note:** Here comes the next chapter. Know that I don't own Harry Potter, and I am twisting this story around JK's world and the tumblr theory about if a Slytherin had been champion.

* * *

When Harry made his way down to the Quidditch pitch he just happened to be walking side by side with Cassius. It was just one month until the final task, one more month of constantly feeling like his life was in danger. And tonight they'd find out the last piece of the puzzle. First dragons, then merpeople, Harry couldn't begin to wonder what the third task would be.

"Maybe we'll just have to play Quidditch." Cassius joked as they neared the pitch.

"Yeah play Quidditch against Krum that would be a challenge."

"Think Fleur can even ride a broom? I can't imagine her doing anything that was ever considered a man's sport."

Harry laughed. Cassius wasn't a terrible person, for a Slytherin. They had helped each other out enough, and the other boy was straight forward enough with Harry that he couldn't hate him just for his House. It wasn't like Harry was searching him out for tea time, but the casual conversation didn't feel strained. Instead it was almost like talking to an old friend.

"Bloody hell, they destroyed it." Cassius said clearly seeing something Harry was missing.

It was the pitch. Gone. The stadium seating was still there, but where the grass was normally shaved clean to the ground was a mess of shrubs, and the goal posts had been removed. Cassius wasn't the fanatic about Quidditch that Harry liked to consider himself, but the boy was still on his House team. And this was tragic.

"So much for playing Quidditch." Harry mumbled.

"Hello there!" Bagman called the two boys over where the other champions were standing.

"What the hell did you do to our pitch?" Cassius called out.

"Don't worry –don't worry."

"Mr. Bagman, our pitch is destroyed." Harry added quietly.

"You used to play, and you tell us don't worry!" Cassius yelled still gesturing at the mess of shrubbery that covered the field.

"Your pitch will be restored as soon as the final task is over. As our Hogwarts champions are a little upset can either of you guess what we're building here?" Bagman asked Fleur and Krum.

"Maze."

Harry looked at Krum. He wasn't sure how Hermione could stand spending so much time with someone who barely ever said a word. She had even been nervous when Skeeter put out the ridiculous article about them, worried Krum would be upset. But Harry had never seen him express an emotion before. And one word sentences seemed to be all he was capable of.

"Very good, very good. See Mister Warrington, Mister Potter, there is nothing to be concerned over. Just a little maze –easily removed when the task is over."

"We seemply 'ave to get through the maze?" Fleur questioned.

"Well it's a bit more than that," Bagman explained, "Hagrid will be providing a few creatures to overcome there will be spells and such. But in the center of the maze is the Triwizard Cup. Quite straightforward, really, the first champion to touch the Cup receives full marks."

"What if they've been attacked by the creatures or fail the spell work?" Cassius questioned, more aware that being injured by a creature had cost him points during the first task. Fleur nodded to his question, no doubt thinking of the grindylow.

"Doesn't matter. As long as you are able to move forward and touch the Cup you receive full marks. And based on how close you all are in points I foresee the first to touch the Cup will automatically win the tournament.

"Now," he continued, "if there are no more questions I have just a bit more to go over. You enter the maze based on points. Mister Warrington first, followed by Mister Potter. Then Mister Krum and Miss Delacour. But it is anyone's game!"

Harry looked over at Cassius wondering if the boy ever took Care of Magical Creatures with Hagrid. The types of beasts he was sure to find would not be easy to overcome. Hagrid was, after all, the type of person that believed a dragon was a pet.

Bagman dismissed them and Harry began to return to the school, Cassius only a step behind him. But Bagman was following closely. Cassius seemed to take notice and quickened his pace to walk with Harry. He slung his arm over the small boy's shoulder and started a conversation.

"Callie is waiting for us back at the Entrance Hall, said she was excited to hear about the third task."

Bagman fell behind, realizing he wouldn't catch Harry alone. And Cassius dropped his arm.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Nothing, Callie's not even waiting for me. But Bagman sure does have his eye on you. I was right about him betting on you. That's the only thing that makes sense."

Harry thought back to the conversation he'd had with Sirius when Ron, Hermione, and he had visited the Animagus. Bagman could also be one of the people that had entered him in the Cup. It didn't make sense to Harry but Sirius seemed to believe it was possible. So Harry would keep an eye out. It seemed like everyone was becoming a suspect.

"Could I haff a vord?" Krum asked catching up to the other two.

"I'll wait here for you. No reason to both walk back alone." Cassius said standing near the edge of the forest.

"Sure, Krum." Harry said following the boy into the tree line just slightly.

Krum only wanted to question him about Hermione. He still couldn't pronounce her name correctly but it was the first time Harry had seen him look emotional about something. Krum was worried that Harry was a threat to him –romantically. It was enough to laugh but Harry just assured him that there was nothing between him and his best friend.

There was a noise from within the forest. Farther in the trees than Harry was wanting to wander. But the sound was loud, almost like something had fallen.

"Harry!" Cassius called right after the noise.

The Slytherin ran into the forest only to find Krum and Harry looking just as confused about what the noise had been. Clearly the boy had been worried Krum might've attacked –it was the whole reason he stayed so close by. But as a figure made its way into the light Harry realize it was Crouch. He looked as though he'd been lost in the forest for days. He was bloodied and his robes were torn. But it was his physical appearance that made it worse. The man still looked ill, his face was gaunt and pale, and he'd allowed his hair to grow into a mess of facial hair.

Crouch was speaking to someone –someone that either wasn't truly there or was invisible. It seemed as though he was conversing with one of the forest trees.

"Mister Crouch." Cassius said hesitantly.

"Vosn't he a judge?" Krum asked.

Harry nodded, taking a step closer to the old man. He seemed to be talking to Percy although the Weasley wasn't anywhere to be seen. He was discussing preparations for the tournament as though it was still summer and nothing had happened yet.

"Mister Crouch?" Harry asked.

"You alright, old man?" Cassius called out loudly, "Harry, we should get somebody."

"Dumbledore!" Crouch called out.

He was muttering to himself again but he seemed more aware now. He claimed to have done something stupid. Then he was off on another tangent about his son and wife, as though it was years before. Harry knew from Sirius that his son had died years before in Azkaban but the man had clearly lost his sense of time.

"Someone should go get Dumbledore." Harry suggested.

"You go, we're larger. We have a better chance of controlling him. But go quickly, Potter."

The idea of Harry leaving set Crouch off again. His mind seemed almost present as he demanded Dumbledore, saying he needed to warn him. Harry could only interpret so much of what the man was saying; Bertha, his son, the Dark Lord… he claimed it was all his fault.

It took longer than he would've liked to get Dumbledore. Snape had stood in his way, but in the end both men followed him to the forest where Cassius and Krum were guarding Crouch. He couldn't hear any of them speaking, but he knew they hadn't been far past Maxime's carriage. He knew they had to be close.

Harry managed to find them but Crouch was nowhere to be seen and both boys were on the ground. Cassius was still moving but moaned greatly. Snape made his way over to his student while Dumbledore tended to Krum.

"Stunned." Dumbledore said.

"Bleeding." Snape echoed.

Cassius came around quickly enough but never let go of his face.

"Blimey, the old man's gone mad. I turned away for a second and he stunned Viktor. When I tried to stop him he punched me right in the face. I got punched in the face."

Soon Moody, Hagrid, and Karkaroff were with them. Karkaroff was loudly going on about how unfair it was, that it was somehow tied to the tournament and trying to get Krum to fail.

"I got punched in the face." Cassius repeated loudly.

It seemed to calm the other Headmaster when he remembered it was not only his student that was attacked. Dumbledore had Hagrid escort the boys back to the castle, and Karkaroff took Krum back to their ship. Moody had mentioned searching the surrounding woods with Dumbledore and Snape for any sign of Crouch. None of it made any sense, but without Crouch they would never fully understand what had happened.

Harry followed Dumbledore's orders and didn't write to Sirius when he returned to the castle. Instead he spent the night replaying everything that had happened to Ron. The next morning he went over the story again for Hermione, Ron asking questions he hadn't thought of before. They sent a letter off to Sirius during breakfast when it felt safer to wander through the castle. Since his godfather had taken up home in Hogsmeade Harry knew it wouldn't take long for them to hear back.

True to history the three couldn't just leave the situation to rest. Despite Hermione believing Moody wouldn't want to be disturbed they found him early to find out if Crouch had been found. Even using the map Moody hadn't found the man, which meant he had to have gotten off the grounds of Hogwarts. But the question then became –did he go alone or was he forced?

At breakfast the next morning Harry caught sight of Cassius. His nose seemed to have been put right, but that wasn't stopping Callie from fussing over him. He made eye contact with Harry and nodded, showing there were no bad feelings. Krum however, was still nowhere to be seen.

"Harry," Hermione said breaking him out of his own thoughts, "you've got a letter."

Harry wasn't surprised it had only taken Sirius a day to respond. He was actually more surprised the grown man had broken into Hogwarts as a dog the day before when he would've gotten the letter Harry wrote him.

 _Harry-_

 _What were you thinking? After everything we've discussed this year, the people to keep an eye out for… You wandered into the forest alone with Viktor Krum and Cassius Warrington? Knowing either of them could be in on this plot against you and still… Harry, it is dangerous enough to be wandering around at night with someone trying to kill you. Don't make it easier by being alone with the people that might be trying. Whoever is after you is dangerous, or involved with dangerous people. Clearly they wanted to stop Crouch from speaking with Dumbledore, and you were right there. You could've been killed._

 _You need to remember that none of this is an accident. You are a victim –a target- and you should start behaving as such. I want you to swear to me, write me back and swear you will not go wandering off at night alone or with anyone. Stay with Ron and Hermione, stay in the tower after hours. For once follow the rules –as I was never able to in school. Practice your spell work with Hermione stunners, disarming, maybe a few hexes if you feel confident. Be smart not brave. I'm awaiting your return owl._

 _Sirius._

"Honestly, Cassius isn't a bad bloke. I don't think he had anything to do with all this." Harry defended.

"Still Harry, Sirius is right you shouldn't have…"

"Yeah well, I would've been in the castle if Krum didn't want to make sure that article about us wasn't true." Harry said.

"Harry," Ron said, "maybe they're right. Someone is trying to kill you. That's what everyone can agree on right? So maybe following the rules is smart?"

"No one's attacked me all year! I've been right there every time something has happened and they always wait until I'm out of the way."

"Harry we're just saying don't run in to trouble. Most people run away…"

Harry wasn't sure what he was supposed to say to Hermione. It wasn't like he ever planned to get into the messes he did. Things just seemed to happen to him. He was always in the wrong place at the wrong time. But so far this year the trouble had never actually happened around him. But he seemed to be the only person aware of that.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Well there goes another chapter. Cassius got punched and Harry believes he's trustworthy.


	10. Year 4: Chapter 10

**Author's Note:** We're getting very close to the end of the 4th year. I have been slacking on posting and writing but I have through 5th year finished. I am hoping to writing a few chapters over winter break so I can have a few more updates. My New Years resolution is to be more dedicated to writing frequently so people aren't left hanging.

* * *

It was the morning of the third task and breakfast was certainly interesting. Skeeter was at it again with her ridiculous articles. Hermione had run off leaving Harry and Ron alone. Everyone's eyes were on him, not that he wasn't used to it by now, but being called deranged was certainly not how he had anticipated starting the morning.

"Hey, Potter." Cassius had approached the Gryffindor table.

"What'cha need, Cassius?" Harry asked politely despite Ron's wide eyed stare.

"I told the professors I'd let you know we're supposed to be meeting after breakfast. So when you're done go to the chamber." Cassius said pointing in the direction Harry would need to go.

"But the task isn't for hours."

"Apparently our families are visiting. I suppose I'll just stand in the corner." Cassius said with a chuckle.

"Me too… Are your parents…" Harry wasn't sure how to ask if Cassius was an orphan. Sirius had mentioned once that he wasn't sure what became of the older Warrington after the first war.

"No, but I doubt they would care to be here."

Cassius made his way back to Callie at the Slytherin table and Ron just stared at Harry.

"Don't imagine the Dursley's are going to come cheer you on?" he joked.

"Maybe they would if they knew how likely it is I might die."

"Maybe Snuffles will be there." Ron said optimistically.

But Harry couldn't imagine Dumbledore would let Sirius on the grounds. It would be too much of a risk. After breakfast he wasn't sure what to do. It wasn't like he had a family on the other side of the door but he couldn't just ignore the professors wishes either.

So he ended up hoovering outside the chamber. Pacing back and forth he decided that as long as he was nearby the professors could get him if need be.

"Hey, Potter," Cassius had left the chamber to find him, "turns out you've got some family after all."

Mrs. Weasley was quite pleased to have surprised Harry. She and Bill rattled on about how Charlie and Arthur wished they could get the time off work to come watch, but how excited they were to be there.

"Thank you, this is Cassius by the way," Harry mentioned when he realized the other boy was just standing behind him, "Cassius Warrington. He's the Slytherin champion.

Cassius had been correct. His parents hadn't shown up, though he didn't seem to upset about it. Harry knew Callie would be in the stands watching him and that was probably enough for the older boy.

"Lovely to meet you dear." Mrs. Weasley said warmly.

It was something Harry loved about the Weasleys, they were always kind to others. They had taken him in when he was a child and Mrs. Weasley wouldn't act cold towards Cassius even though he was a Slytherin.

"Where are your parents, dear?"

"They couldn't make it. My girlfriend is a student here though, she'll be cheering me on."

"Oh, well we'll cheer you on as well, won't we, Bill?"

But Bill's eyes had wandered.

"Seems he might be cheering on Fleur." Cassius whispered so only Harry could hear.

Harry spent the afternoon walking around the grounds with Bill and Mrs. Weasley. Cassius joined them for a while on Mrs. Weasley's insistence. She told stories from her time at school and explained the innocent sort of trouble she used to get into. Bill's stories were honestly tamer than the romantic adventures Mrs. Weasley kept remembering.

It was a strange group to tour around the school. Harry felt weird enough giving a tour to two people that had gone to the school –though Bill insisted things had changed even since he'd been there. And Mrs. Weasley had never seen the famous Whomping Willow that got rid of the flying car she had hated so much. Add in Cassius and the dynamic of the group was completely different. Mrs. Weasley and even Bill acted as though he was any other classmate, or a friend of Ron's. But Harry was sure the Slytherin boy had spent enough time with them to last him a lifetime as they returned to the Great Hall for lunch.

They spent the rest of the afternoon doing much of what they had started in the morning. Only now Ron and Hermione had joined and Cassius managed to stay away. Mrs. Weasley was very excited to have another Hogwarts feast when they sat down for the final meal of the day.

"Good luck, Harry!" Hermione whispered after Dumbledore announced it was time for the four champions to follow Bagman down to the stadium.

It was strange for Harry to follow Bagman around knowing what he had learned in Dumbledore's Pensieve. Sure Sirius had already told him about Crouch's son and Karkaroff but to see their trials had been an entirely different experience. Bagman had been accused of aiding the Death Eaters, and Snape had been tried as well. Harry wasn't sure if he could look at Bagman as just an annoying clueless man anymore.

Stars were just starting to appear as the crowd made their way into the stands. Bagman seemed as excited as ever, still trying to privately give Harry advice. McGonagall informed them they would be patrolling around the maze and red sparks would be the distress signal. Red sparks meant no points, but a safe return out of the maze if they were in danger. This wasn't like the second task, they couldn't promise anyone would get out. Spell work was simple enough to keep from becoming truly deadly but the creatures had a mind of their own.

"On my whistle, Cassius!" Bagman called before counting it down for him.

Harry watched from the entrance as Cassius ran into the maze, not long after he entered there was a fork in the path. He glanced back quickly, looking at the champions he was leaving behind before heading to the right. Bagman waited another minute before allowing Harry to enter the maze. When he reached the same fork Harry went left.

Harry had to wonder if Cassius was meeting all sorts of problems because his pathway seemed complete empty. In the distance he heard the whistle blow, meaning Krum had entered the maze. He had come across another fork and knew he needed to make a decision quickly in case Krum caught up to him.

Thinking of where they had entered the maze he knew he needed to be going northwest to reach the center and ensure his win. He cast a quick _Point Me_ and knew if he went right it wouldn't be much help. North was directly through a hedge, so his best option was to follow left and try and turn right as soon as possible.

The lack of obstacles had Harry worried, surely he couldn't just be so lucky as to have chosen the correct path? Something had to be wrong, or something much more dangerous was on its way.

Cassius nearly fell from one of the right-hand pathways.

"Bloody hell, don't go that way, Potter. Those things Hagrid managed to find. They're gigantic. Barely got away."

Harry wondered what creature it was. But clearly Cassius had avoided classes with Hagrid since he couldn't name whatever thing he'd run into. Cassius had to pat a small fire out of his robes before he seemed to calm down enough to continue down a path. Once again they parted ways and Harry managed to walk himself right into a dementor. The thing was twelve feet tall but Harry knew what to do. But when the patronus had no effect on the creature Harry paused, the world felt cold but something was missing and then the dementor tripped over its own robes.

"Hang on, you're a boggart."

He continued on his way after defeating the boggart and realized he could've used some company. The sky was so dark and filled with stars but he was surrounded by nothing. A bright golden mist filled the area in front of him and he paused. He wasn't sure what to do about it, no spell seemed to work and he couldn't be sure what walking through the mist would do.

In the distance he could hear Fleur scream. What had happened to her he couldn't guess. But he needed to keep moving so he ran forward into the mist and the whole world turned around. The blood was rushing to his head and it felt like staying still was the only thing keeping his feet attached to the ground. If he tried to move he might fall into the sky, but if he shot off red sparks he'd be disqualified. He forced his foot to move and with the first step he took the world turned right side up again.

He knew the Cup had to be nearby, he had to be close. And based on Fleur's scream she was no longer in the competition. Harry actually had a chance of winning. For ten minutes Harry wandered the maze without meeting any other creatures or mist. Then just as he started to feel comfortable he saw the biggest Blast-Ended Skrewt he'd ever seen. The thing had to be over ten feet tall, and its armor was thick enough to deflect a stunner.

Harry barely managed to get away and then ran himself into multiple dead ends. He used another _Point Me_ to find a path that would take him closest to northwest. From a path that ran alongside his own he could hear motion and then, suddenly yelling.

"Bloody hell!" it was Cassius.

"Crucio." Krum's voice rang out.

Cassius' screams were loud and painful. Harry tried to push away the thought of the spider from his first defense lesson, push away the thought of Neville's parents. He managed to blast a hole in the hedges and found himself facing Krum and Cassius.

When the crucio had started to wear off Cassius managed to send a simple kitchen severing charm. Nothing deadly but enough to cut the foreigner's wand hand open.

"Stupify!" Harry called out.

"Bloody hell," Cassius whined out as he pushed himself off the ground, "coward came up behind me. What sort of coward uses an Unforgivable from behind?"

"You okay?"

"Yeah, do you think… that's not why Fleur screamed earlier?"

Harry was silent staring at the professional Quidditch player. He had admired him that summer. Now he couldn't help but wonder if he had been behind everything, or at least behind whatever happened to Fleur.

Cassius walked over to Krum, who was still stunned on the ground. As hard as he could in his weakened state he stomped down on the boy's nose. There was a clear crunch sound but because of the stunner nothing happened.

"We should send up sparks."

"Use his own wand, don't want to risk your wand getting you disqualified."

Harry nodded and followed the order. Cassius nodded and began to walk away from the scene.

"Are you okay to go?"

"I've gotten up from worse." Cassius said before he turned out of sight.

Harry managed to keep going until he had made his way in front of a sphinx. She gave him her riddle and he tried to work through it. Slowly he pieced things together, asking her to repeat the clues multiple times before he managed to find the correct answer. She took a step to the side and allowed him to pass. As he moved he couldn't help but wonder if she would attack while his back was turned, the way Krum had attacked. But he kept going, as she had told him he was close to the goal.

Before he could start to move Cassius ran out in front of him from a nearby path and darted for the Cup. Harry ran after him, quickening his pace as if he was flying in a match. They were both after the same target. But Harry noticed that ahead of him something was lurking.

"Cassius! To your left!" he called out.

He'd noticed just in time to avoid the giant spider coming at them. The answer to the sphinx's riddle had also been a warning of what was ahead –a giant spider. Bigger than the ones Harry had previously seen in the forest. Cassius was still shooting off spells as Harry ran closer to them. They both shot off a spell at the same time switch knocked the spider off its feet. The large thing twisted around on its back but was unable to get back onto its feet.

"Keep running." Cassius said.

Harry was close enough to hear him but he wasn't sure if the older boy was talking to him or to himself. They were only feet away from the Cup and both ran at full speed reaching out. Harry was a step behind but for once could be thankful for his lanky arms. They both grabbed the Cup and Harry was about to ask who had touched it first when the thing jerked. Harry could feel his navel pulling inward and his feet had flown from the ground. Cassius looked more comfortable with the feeling but still both clung to the Cup, both afraid to let go.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** So what will happen with Cassius and Harry now that the Cup has them both...


	11. Year 4: Chapter 11

**Author's Note:** So we are finally to the end of 4th year.

* * *

Harry fell on the ground just as he had before the World Cup. Cassius had clearly had more practice with Portkeys as he had landed on his feet. They were standing in a graveyard, clearly the task wasn't over yet.

"So much for being straight forward." Harry mumbled.

"Potter, get out your wand." Cassius warned.

"Did you know it was a portkey? Did Snape tell you?" Harry questioned.

Cassius was looking around suspiciously.

"In all my research the third task has never included something like this. The third task always end with get to the Cup and you win, touch the Cup and you win. There's never been a twist ending before."

"So…" Harry wasn't sure what the older boy meant.

"So be on your guard, because I don't think that was supposed to happen."

They made their way together, not far from the Cup but they had wandered a little. Harry hushed them when he noticed someone in the distance. He couldn't tell who the figure was because of their cloak but they were short and stout. The way they were holding their arms it was clear they were carrying something. It looked almost like a baby wrapped up in a buddle of robes. Harry went to say something to Cassius but as the figure got closer Harry's head exploded in pain. He fell to the ground clutching his scar, unable to move from the agony of it all.

"Kill the spare." A high voice demanded.

"Avada Kedavra!"

The green jet of light headed right for Cassius, who barely managed to dodge out of the way and sent a stunner in the direction of his attacker. Harry knew he needed to move, he needed to help but he was crippled from the pain. A second killing curse was called off and this time Cassius' body fell to the ground with a thud.

Harry looked over and the Slytherin's eyes were still open, staring in his direction but there was no life behind them. Cassius had nearly made it back to the Cup, his body had fallen only inches away from what was surely a safe transport home. He had almost made it.

Voldemort. Voldemort had returned. Harry felt like once again he was fighting for his life, every year it was something. But this time he had to fight through a pain he couldn't explain and now Voldemort could touch him. His own blood had brought Voldemort back. When they began their duel Harry knew there was only one chance he would survive. He had to get back to the Cup because even if he managed to fight off Voldemort there were plenty of Death Eaters surrounding him.

"Don't stop, Potter. You're nearly there."

Cassius was there. He seemed like some sort of ghost but he was there with him. Harry watched as an old man appeared as well, he seemed just as shocked as Harry. Then Bertha Jorkins appeared as a ghostly form in front of him.

"Don't let go, don't let go, Harry!" she called.

The figures were coming from Voldemort's wand, they were appearing before him. And he knew who had to be coming soon.

"Your father's coming. Hold on for your father, it will be alright. Hold on."

It was strange to see her, his mother. Sure he'd seen pictures and his dreams occasionally let him see her face. But this felt so real, and she looked so young. She was young and small enough to be his friend. Then his father appeared by her side. It truly was like looking in a mirror, so many people had told him and he'd seen the pictures but this… this was real.

"Potter," Cassius called to him after his parents had explained they would give him time to get away, "my father is here. Don't leave my body for them, don't let them cover up my death."

His father. This had been what was important enough to not watch his own son compete in the tournament? Harry wondered if the older Warrington had known this would be happening, or if he just hadn't cared in the first place. But either way he nodded, he didn't want to think what Voldemort would do to the boy if he left him behind.

Harry had to adjust his footing so he would be ready when the connection was lost. He was only feet away from Cassius, from the Cup. But he couldn't risk making a mistake. This would be his only chance to get away. As he dropped the connection he didn't pay attention to the spirits or what they did to give him time. All he heard was Voldemort's yelling and the chaos behind him as he lunged towards the Cup.

With a tight grip on Cassius' arm he grabbed the Cup and just as Voldemort was shouting a spell they both had disappeared.

As Harry fell into the ground back on the Quidditch pitch he could hear the cheers of the crowd. No one seemed to notice that Cassius wasn't moving, or that Harry's arm had been sliced nearly in half. Dumbledore was standing over Harry almost within an instant. He dropped the Cup but grabbed Cassius tighter.

"He's back. Voldemort's back."

The crowd was still cheering, but it seemed people were slowly beginning to realize that something was wrong. Fudge had practically yelled that Cassius was dead and some of the crowd had heard. The cheers began to turn to whispers as more and more people learned that one of the champions was dead. Dumbledore and Fudge were going back and forth about what to do, but both were desperately trying to get Harry to let go of the dead body.

People in the crowds were crying, girls were screaming. But Harry could only hear one voice.

"Cass! Cassius!"

Callie was running her way through the crowds towards Harry. It was only when she had reached him that he released Cassius to her. She wasn't crying, not like the girls in the stands that didn't even know Cassius. But the screams she capable of, Harry didn't think he would ever get the sound out of his ear.

"I couldn't leave him there. I couldn't. Couldn't leave." Harry couldn't form a sentence to explain to her what had happened.

But Callie didn't seem interested in what had happened. Instead she clung to her love, and screamed. He didn't have any family there for him. Harry knew why, his father had been there. Cassius' own father had to have seen the dead body of his son just lying there in that graveyard. Callie was the only one there to mourn for him. The other Slytherins from sixth year were making their way down, standing off to the side, but clearly there as a sign of support.

"Harry stay here." Dumbledore told him as he moved away towards the students.

But Harry could feel himself being dragged off. He tried to say he was supposed to stay but Moody was pulling him away and paid him no attention. The night felt like a blur. Moody wasn't Moody at all, Dumbledore arrived and helped but nothing was making sense. Harry couldn't get the image of Cassius' cold dead eyes staring back at him out of his head. Nothing else was being processed.

"Come Harry," Dumbledore said when Harry didn't seem to be paying attention.

"Cassius. His parents."

"They are being informed." Dumbledore assured him.

"Cassius said his father was there. He was in the graveyard."

Dumbledore didn't say anything in response. Instead he continued to lead the boy away from fake Moody's office and towards his own where Sirius was waiting for them.

"Harry! What happened, are you alright?" Sirius called out to him as he hugged Harry tightly but Harry couldn't find the energy to respond.

Dumbledore urged him, against Sirius' wishes to tell them what had happened. Everything that had happened that night. It was like someone else was speaking for him as he remembered the events of the graveyard. His arm hurt as he remembered Wormtail slicing it open, but he felt numb when the image of Cassius' eyes filled his mind again.

"Cassius spoke to me," Harry explained to Sirius when they started talking about the wands connecting, "him and Bertha, some old man, mom and dad they all were there. Cassius he didn't want to be left there. I couldn't leave him there."

Nothing made sense. The days bled together after that and Harry couldn't tell how much time had passed. He knew Fudge didn't believe that Voldemort had returned, and had taken care of Barty Crouch Jr. before he had the chance to give any testimony. There was no proof of what Harry was saying, no proof of anything. Harry wasn't sure how he had made it to the final feast, he felt like he'd been standing still since the moment he left the graveyard. Black drapes decorated the Hall, a sign of respect for Cassius Warrington. For once the feast was not filled with chatter and happy goodbyes, instead everything was very silent.

"The end of another year," Dumbledore began his traditional speech but the students were not in the mood for goodbyes when one of their own was gone, "There is much we should discuss, much that needs to be addressed but for now let us remember the life of one of our own. We have lost a fine student who should be sitting here enjoying the feast with us. Cassius Warrington."

Dumbledore raised his glass and nearly immediately every teacher was on their feet with their glasses in the air. The Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs followed suit. Harry stood first at the Gryffindor table which caused the other lions to stand and raise their glasses as well. But the Hall was silent as every person stared at the Slytherins who had made no move.

Harry could hear a slight movement but it took a moment to see over the crowd of people. Callie had stood, not just on the floor but on top of the table. Her glass was in her hand but she hadn't raised it yet. Everyone was looking to her, everyone knew who Cassius had been to her.

"To Cassius, and to Harry Potter for bringing him home to us."

Her eyes met Harry's and he didn't feel he deserved to be a part of the moment. But this was peace, wasn't that what it was? Some sort of olive branch to tell him she knew, that she believed him. The Slytherins stood after her toast and raised their glasses.

"To Cassius."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** So that's it. 4th year still ends very much the same, but how will Cassius' end change the plot moving forward. Cassius didn't want his death covered up and now the Slytherins have lost one of their own. Things might just start changing.


End file.
